You Really Got Me Going
by StruckByC0lfer
Summary: Finn Hudson has just gone through a horrible breakup and feels like his life is falling apart. When his brother, Kurt Hummel, decides to help him pick up the pieces of his life, he takes him to a yoga class. Finn didn't count on the instructor being so damn sexy. He didn't count on falling for her either. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading this one shot! It is the second of my stories and I think I'm addicted to now lol.**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and the rest of the Glee writers. :)**

**This story will kinda be told in Finns POV/ third person POV btw :D And it will be a shorter story. Like 5-7 chapters maybe. **

**We Love Cory Monteith! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn Hudson sat on his makeshift bed on the couch in his apartment thinking to himself. Knowing the apartment would only be miraculously silent for another half hour, he decided to relax while he still could. Why was life so damn frustrating? Not only did he get passed up for the lead in Romeo and Juliet, but his girlfriend of six years just broke up with him. Scratch that original statement, life wasn't frustrating, life SUCKED. Quinn Fabray, his now ex-girlfriend, wanted the apartment they had been sharing for two years. So now he had to go live with his brother, Kurt Hummel.

His brother lives on the upper east side so it was a bit nicer than the Bronx, but still, he had to live with his brother. He loved his brother to death, but he constantly picked on Finn for his clothing choice. Ever since they moved to New York, Kurt had been trying to change Finns style. He told him that puffy vests and sixteen different plaid shirts may work in a hick town like Lima, but here in the big city, wearing clothes like that wont get you noticed. Especially when you're striving to be an actor.

Finn didn't want to give Kurt the satisfaction of thinking he was right, so he denied everything Kurt said and knocked over one of his (very pricy and very sparkly) diamond tiaras. Neither Kurt nor Finn know whether or not it is real diamond (probably not), but Kurt dived for it nonetheless and Finn made his escape.

Ever since then, Finn had avoided the topic of his style by claiming that he had to use the crapper or saying he might've left the oven on at his place. But now, there would be no escaping the guy. He would pester him and pester him until he finally caved and let Kurt redo his wardrobe completely. Great. Finn sighed as he flicked through the channels yet again, there was just nothing on. Fridays really sucked. He rolled over dejectedly and swung his feet over the edge of the pullout bed, moving like a zombie over to the refrigerator.

Meh, a beer and cold pizza would suffice. If he ate any of Quinn's precious, goat cheese or iceberg lettuce she would blow up. Like he wanted to eat that nasty shit anyways. Goat cheese smelled like his old gym socks. And her iceberg lettuce tasted like dirt. He sat back on the couch like a potato before the door swung in and in came Finn newest nightmare.

"Could you get your butt up off that couch and go find a job please? You're the laziest son of a bitch in the world. How in the hell are you going to afford any place that isn't a complete dump? And don't tell me you are going to become one of those hoboes that mooch from people off the street. I've had enough of seeing you mooch form people. Especially me." Quinn barked at him from the kitchen.

That, Quinn had said, was one of the main reason he didn't want to be with him anymore. Before they had broken up, Quinn said that he had it easy growing up, and now that he was on his own, he was a complete mess. Which, in truth, was kind of true. It all started when his dad died eleven years ago. His dad had been his role model, his hero. And that was all ripped away when he was shot on his way home from the market.

The cops said it was a hit and run. His dad had taken Finn with him to the market and been passing through a more dangerous neighborhood through town to get to the bakery that carried the pumpkin pastries his mom loved. When he and Finn were walking back to the car, some thieves, who were on the run, told them to get away from the car. As an ex-soldier, his dad refused and attempted to fight them off after shouting for Finn to hide and that he loved him no matter what. As a nine year old , its ot like Finn would be able to do much anyways, so he returned the sentiment and hide behind some trash cans. His dad managed to stall them long enough for an eyewitness to call the cops.

When the cops could be seen driving down the street, the guys freaked out and whipped out their guns. They shot his dad without even blinking an eye. The cops came over just in time for them to keep the men form escaping. The one who shot his dad was shot multiple times in the back by several officers. The other was shot in the leg. Finn was devastated beyond belief. He had ran to his fathers side immediately, though he was already dead. The policemen had to pry Finn off hs fathers body before putting him in the cop car and driving him to the hospital to meet his mother there.

That was the worst day of his life. Seeing someone who love and idolize die right before your eyes is something a 9 year old should never have to go through. Since that fateful night, Finn had just felt like everything was all wrong. He stopped trying for anything except for the one thing he hs always had a passion for. And that was acting. It was his only outlet.

Quinn seemed to find that a very unattractive quality and had gotten tired of it after a while. Thus, her breakup with him. He couldn't say he was surprised to be honest. She complained about him enough when they were together. Calling him fucking stupid and an airhead. Telling him to grow up and be a man.

"I'm sorry I'm not living up to your expectations Quinn. I didn't realize you control my very existence." Finn said sarcastically, "Besides. Kurt said I could stay with him." Finn grumbled, taking a bite out of his meat lovers pizza.

"Oh good. So you are going to mooch off your brother now?" Quinn said as she chopped up tomatoes for her salad angrily.

"Cant you just leave me alone Quinn? Why do you have to keep picking on me. Don't you think I feel shitty enough about how I am sometimes? I'm almost out of your life completely, dont worry."

"And not a moment too soon. Your attitude towards everything Finn is the reason why I pick on you. You can't sulk around everyday and act like a damn baby. Grow up." Quinn told him. Her calling him a baby wasn't exactly a rare occurance. When they were going out, he once asked her which Cabbage Patch candy was her favorite color. She answered with a, "_What are you four? We have bigger things to worry about than which color of candy is our favorite. Please grow up Finn." _Yeah, it's safe to say that he never asked anything like that ever again.

"Yeah? Well fuck you. I am happy I won't ever have to see you again. You've always treated me like an infant. You spend your entire life acting like a little princess, expecting mommy and daddy to do everything for you, and then you turn around and have the fucking nerve to call me a baby. You're a real bitch Quinn. Good luck finding someone who will deal with you and your fucking shit." Finn spat at her before throwing the remote onto the couch roughly and grabbing his coat and shoes before slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

"Oh real mature Finn! You always have to loose your temper faster than anybody I know!" Quinn shouted from inside the apartment.

Who the fuck does she think she is? She can't kick him out of his own apartment, treat him like shit for six years, break up with him, AND yell at him for being a baby. He thought he was going to snap his phone in two as he dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello? Finn?" Kurt answered on the second ring.

"Hey Kurt. Could I crash there for the night? I know it's like a week earlier than we intended but I don't think I can stay there in that apartment with her anymore." Finn said, his voice breaking as tears shot to his eyes. He felt so pathetic.

"Of course. I don't know why you gave your apartment to that bitch anyway. She treats you like you're some kind of dumb piece of shit." Kurt said angrily.

"I didn't want any problems. You know her Kurt, she probably would've taken me to court over it." Finn told him, not joking on the slightest.

"Unfortunately, that's probably true. So when should I expect you here?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be there in like fifteen to twenty minutes. I want to pick something up before I get there." Finn told him.

"It better not be drugs Finn, because of you overdose and have to go to the hospital I.." Kurt started rambling on the phone, making Finn chuckle.

"Kurt, I'm not getting drugs. I just want to get some light beer. I'll be there soon. And uh, Kurt? Thanks. I really appreciate this." Finn told him vulnerably.

"No problem Finn. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I was ever feeling down. See you soon." Kurt said sympathetically.

They both hung up and Finn sighed and rubbed his temples before walking his way to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since Finn moved and Kurt watched his brother move into an deeper depression. He started bringing home women and pretty much became a class A douchebag. He was becoming one of those guys Kurt wanted to slap in the in face and ask what the hell they are doing with themselves. He was a man ho.

He and Blaine were just settling down for a late dinner when Finn came through the door with some blonde bimbo hooked on his arm. From the look of them they were both pretty drunk. Finn's hair was sticking up in several places, the woman had beer splashed down the front of her dress. And they both had bloodshot eyes, god, Kurt hoped they weren't doing pot or something.

"Hey Kurt." Finn said, waving at his brother and his boyfriend before leading his bimbo right into his room without another word. "Who the hell was that?" Blaine asked confused, his fork halfway to his mouth as Finn came and went in five seconds.

"I have no freakin idea. Never seen that ho before in my life. Probably just some woman he met at the bar. I bet you fifty bucks he doesn't even know her name." Kurt scoffed, looking at his boyfriend for a moment and then at Finn's closed door.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Blaine asked, concerned, "He's gonna get an STD or something. I certainly hope he's using condoms." Blaine added.

"As soon as he's done with that bimbo, I'll talk to him, probably in the morning." Kurt told him. "I hope he knows Carole and dad are coming out here in a few weeks. They want to check on their Finny. They heard hes been feeling down in the dumps lately. I think they said they were staying for a week. Just a couple days before Christmas and a few days after. Finn better pull together his act by then. I don't think Carole would appreciate her son coming home at two in the morning with a hooker attached to his side." Kurt told Blaine, getting up and putting their plates in the kitchen.

"What's his problem lately anyways? Life just eating his confidence away? He's freaking me out. He definitely isn't the same old Finn I've grown to know and love. That confident, 'come get me world' attitude he used to have." Blaine agreed as he got up too and walked up behind his boyfriend who was furiously cleaning the dishes. Something he tended to do when he was stressed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kissed his neck and cheek sweetly. Then he moved back a bit to rub his back, trying to ease some of the tension out of his shoulders.

"So do you want to stay tonight? We could watch a movie in my room. I need something to drone out the sex noises of Finn and his latest hooker. And the stress of my slowly, mentally declining brother" Kurt pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Yeah I'll stay. I have work tomorrow at ten so I will have to leave here at like eight thirty, but we can watch something. Plus, I'm kind of feeling in the mood. All that talk of Finn screwing hookers is really turning me on." Blaine smiled.

"Hookers turn you on?" Kurt asked cheekily, knowing full well that's not how Blaine meant it. Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand and flying to his bedroom faster than they ever had before kissing each other fiercely already, shutting the door behind them.

In Finn's room ten minutes later, he was currently making out with Angie. Or was it Aly? Anyways, she was currently sucking on his neck. His shirt was currently draped over the bottom of the bed. Her top was also discarded somewhere on the floor. He was kind of half into it.

"Oh Finn. You're so sexy." She moaned as he rubbed her nipples with his thumb. Just to stop her hip thrusting. Suddenly his phone rang and started vibrating on the side table next to them. They broke apart as it continued to ring. She huffed as he pushed her off and moved to the other side of the bed, reaching for his phone. Kurt Hummel. Finn looked at it confused.

"Kurt?" Finn inquired.

"Do you think you could possibly stop banging your hooker against the wall? It's making a lot of racket. Please Finn. We just want to watch a movie and get some sleep. Can't you just lay off this man slut thing for one night? Thanks." Kurt said Ngrily into the phone, hanging up before Finn could respond.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"My brother." Finn mumbled, setting his phone back onto the side table.

"The one next door?" She questioned.

"Yep. I'm sorry but you need to leave." Finn said, unemotionally.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep." He said opening the door and tossing her the shirt. She huffed angrily and ripped the shirt on her body. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door for good measure.

Finn sighed deeply and sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. Kurt knocked on the door to his room moments later. "Come in." Finn replied through his hands.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly.

"Hi." Finn mumbled, his face still buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you on the phone. I'm just really worried about you Finn. You've been off your rocker lately. You just haven't been yourself. I miss having my brother around. The one who would hang out with me and joke around. And now, you're just some womanizer who gets drunk off his ass at bars." Kurt told him sadly, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I know. I don't know what to do Kurt. I feel like shit all the time. I can't find a decent job, I can't seem to hold onto to any woman. Quinn must've really screwed me up." Finn mumbled, not willing to explain that his feelings were something much deeper.

"Well I'm going to help you get back on your feet Finn. I won't stop until you feel better. We'll give you a fashion makeover, try and use a chainsaw to cut that mess you call hair, get you a job, and give you attitude adjustment. The works. You'll be better in no time." Kurt told him fiercely.

"You'd really do that for me?" Finn asked surprised.

"Of course Finn. We may technically be step-brothers, but we both know we're real brothers. You know I'd do anything for family. Now get some sleep. We're starting your life transformation tomorrow. Goodnight Finn." Kurt smiled, giving Finn a quick side hug before getting up and heading to the door.

"Goodnight Kurt." Finn smiled at his brothers retreating back before laying on his bed, propping his head on the headboard. He had no idea what he did to deserve his brother. Kurt had his own things to take care of. His job at Vogue, his boyfriend Blaine, finishing school, and his friends. Kurt was an aspiring fashion designer and an extremely talented one at that. He and Finn moved out to New York after high school. They lived together for about a year before Quinn moved out to New York too and Finn and her got their own apartment. Biggest mistake of his life. Moving out with Quinn was a terrible mistake. One that he will always regret.

Man, he really hoped this whole life transformation thing really worked. Because he really needed help.

000000000000000000000000000

"Really Kurt? This sweater looks like it was barfed on." Finn complained as Kurt held it up to him in the store a few days later.

"Finn! This is a very delicate and intricate pattern. It's so you. We're trying to give you an older, more sophisticated look. At least try it on?" Kurt fought back, jutting out his lower lip, making a puppy dog face.

Finn caved when he saw his brothers look. He owed him that much, if he really wanted Finn to try it on, he'd do it for him. "Alright I'll do it. So what else domyou want to look for?" Finn asked.

"Well I know there are going to be a few things I can sneak from Vogue in the vault. We have a couple duplicated items so they won't be missed at all. Now, I was thinking we could get you a blazer. Dark blue or black, those crazy colors really aren't you. Just basic, flattering colors for you." Kurt went off into one of his rants after that. Talking about colors that would look great with Finn's eyes and complexion.

When he was finished, Finn's stomache started grumbling. "Hey Kurt? How much more do we have to get? My stomach is going to start eating itself pretty soon. Are you planning on getting it all today?" Finn asked.

"Well yeah! There's no time to waste Finn! We have to get you to job interviews, we have to help you rehearse for plays. You are going to get the lead in a Midsummers Nights Dream. You deserve it more than anybody else there. You have to take life by the horns. We can't waste time, every moment is precious." Kurt lectured him, And we will get lunch at one thirty." He added.

"Okay. You're right. You're always right. Now how much more do we have to get? Finn asked, not wanting to fight with him.

"Um," Kurt said as he checked his list. Finn almost laughed. Of course Kurt had a list. "We still need to look for a couple blazers, a couple pairs of jeans, some more T-shirts, a pair of cargo shorts, three dress shirts, a pair of dress trousers, one general suit, a few ties, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of casual shoes, a scarf, and a couple sweaters. Maybe a jacket of sorts too. Anything you want specifically?" Kurt told him.

Finn tried not to look like he was going to explode from having no food in his belly and not enjoying shopping at all. "Could I maybe get some sports stuff? You know, like track pants and a sports jacket or something? Stuff for when I go to the gym." Finn said.

"Oh! You're joining a gym?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I've gained a few pounds since I last lived with you. Flurry five to be exact. I just think that if I feel better about my weight and what I'm wearing, I'll be more confident."

"That's great Finn! I'm really glad you're thinking so much about this. It means you really care. Of course we can go look at sports stuff. We can get you basketball shorts and you can use your old T-shirts to wear to the gym. You can go to the gym I go to. I mean, I just do yoga, but they have personal trainers there too." Kurt said, clapping his hands together excitedly. Finn smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"That sounds great Kurt thanks." He told Kurt, putting the sweater he had been holding into their shopping bag, "Lets get the sweater. Now that I think about it, I like it." Finn said, making Kurt grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"That's great Finn. Now lets get a move on. You want lunch right?" Kurt said happily, pulling Finn with him into the racks of blazers and jackets. Finns stomach growled again as Kurt shoved blazer after blazer against his cheat, checking it for a match.

"Uh, Kurt? I'm not going to be able to afford all of this. This is thousands of dollars." Finn said quietly. He was kind of embarrassed to admit it, but he wasn't exactly swimming in the money.

"Oh don't worry too much about that. We're splitting the cost three ways." Kurt said, waving it off. "Three ways?" Finn asked really confused now.

"Yeah, Blaine and are both pitching in. Blaine is really excited about seeing all your new clothes. You're most likely going to have to give us a fashion show. So combine Blaine's contribution, my contribution, your contribution, my discount, and the fact that we can get some of the stuff from Vogue, I'd say we are in really good shape. Don't worry about a thing Finn. Blaine and I got your back." Kurt smiled and went back to work.

Hearing Kurt say that meant more to Finn than Kurt could ever know. Just knowing that Blaine and Kurt cared so much and believed in him so much, meant the world to him.

Six hours later, after lunch and more shopping, they were finally done. "So what was the total?" Finn asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

"Three thousand five hundred and fifty six." Kurt said nonchalantly. Finn jaw dropped. How was Kurt so calm about this? Over three thousand dollars? What the hell?

"A-are you fucking serious? God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Finn Sid breathing heavily. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Finn a pat on the back.

"It's okay. Your share is only two hundred. You're only paying for the sports stuff. Blaine and I have been waiting for this moment for two and a half years. Lets just say we've had a small account dedicated to a Finn fund. We've got it all covered." Kurt said, handing the woman his debit card. She thanked him and swiped it before handing it back to him. Finn stared incredulously at his brother as the woman handed him the receipt.

"Kurt, you didn't have to do this. I had no idea you'd be spending this much money. It's too much. I feel horrible." Finn admitted as he and Kurt made their way to Finn's truck. They were both loaded down with bags.

"I wanted to do this Finn. I've been waiting to give you a style makeover since our parents first got married. You don't need to feel bad. We are brothers and I just want to help you feel better." Kurt told him sternly, loading his share of the bags into the backseat.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'll clean the apartment for the rest of the year." Finn suggested.

"No really, that's okay. Just stick to cleaning your own room and bathroom. I wanted to do this Finn, this isn't a chore for me." Kurt said as he shut the door to his side of the car and waited patiently for Finn to get into the drivers set.

He didn't know what else to so he just sighed and threw his bags into the backseat with the rest of them. He jumped into the front seat and started the engine.

"You should come to the gym tomorrow. One of the best trainers, Sam, will be there tomorrow. I'm sure he'd be happy to take you on as a client. I have my yoga class tomorrow so we can drive there together. The teacher is amazing, she really knows her stuff. She also goes to NYADA. The most prestigious performing arts school in the country. I have no idea how she's not on Broadway already." Kurt smiled.

"She sounds awesome," Finn said rolling his eyes at his brother. He was always a huge Broadway nerd, "But really great idea Kurt. I want to get started on my workout ASAP. I want to get back into the dating scene and be able to do the physical parts for the plays I want to try out for." Finn agreed.

"I'll get you up at like 9." Kurt told him. "AM?" Finn asked incredulously. Finn looked at him like he was joking.

"Well yeah. Classes start early." Kurt said, whipping out his phone and texting Blaine. Finn sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the short update. The chapters will definitely get longer. This was just kind of a starting off chapter, to explain the story a bit and give you Finn's backstory, just a little. You'll find out more later. And Rachel will definitely be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Thank you for taking an interest in this story, I'm pretty excited about it. And I'm so psyched at the reaction to this story. I'm so grateful for those awesome reviews, follows, favs, etc. It really make writing easier knowing people really do like it. Besides, we could all use more Finchel in our lives. Remember: Reviews are Love ;)**

**And OMG the new episode! My KLAINE feels exploded. I missed Finn like crazy though. :'(**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**I do not own Glee or any of it characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and the rest of the Glee writers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finn! You almost ready to go?" Kurt yelled form the kitchen as he checked his watch again. Finn took forever to get ready. Well, he procrastinated and it took forever. He took an hour to eat breakfast because Dexter's Laboratory was on and he had to watch it while eating breakfast. Then he insisted on taking a bath instead of a shower. And he just had to play with his duck and ship. That was a trait Kurt had always admired in Finn. He didn't care about age, he loved being a kid sometimes. Kurt had to laugh when he walked past the bathroom and heard Finn making gun noises to accompany his ship.

"Yeah I'm ready Kurt! Relax. It's only eleven o'clock!" Finn yelled back, pulling on his basketball shorts before grabbing his socks and shoes, heading to the living room. He sat down on the couch and started putting on his socks.

"Well she starts her class at exactly eleven thirty on the dot. She's a very punctual woman and I refuse to be late because you took two hours to wake up." Kurt told his brother sternly as he grabbed his coffee and sipped out of it.

"Well I am sure it won't take half an hour to get there and talk to someone about signing me up. The gym is maybe five to ten minutes away. Quit your wining. Your head is going to explode." Finn told him as he slid into his shoes and stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Being punctual is not a bad thing. You might want to take a page out of my book. When you arrive early to something, people see you as someone who is reliable and willying to go places and do things." Kurt defended himself and gestured for Finn to come along.

"Ooh Kurt, you look very manly in those tights." Finn smirked as they stepped into the elevator. "Shut up." Kurt shot back, elbowing his brother in the side and smiling in satisfaction when Finn grumbled.

"So are you sure this Sam guy will be free this morning? If I walk in there all dressed up for a workout and he says he can't do it right now, I'll look like a complete jackass. It's freakin November, its getting cold. Plus my car is in the shop and you know I hate having to hail cabs. That one guy actually said he thought I was tree. It was fucking embarrassing." Finn said as Kurt hailed a cab easily and they hopped into it.

"I told you I don't know his schedule, I just told you he might be free for a session today. But either way, at least you can set up a schedule with him. It's not a bad thing to be prepared, Finn." Kurt lectured.

A few minutes later, they stepped out of the cab to a big building with large glass doors and windows, a very modern looking building. Finn followed behind Kurt silently. He'd let Kurt do all the talking for now.

"Hey Kurt!" A woman at the counter greeted him when he walked trough the door, "Who's that with you? Is that the famous Blaine Anderson you always talk about?" She asked as she leaned over the counter to talk.

"Hey Kelly. Oh god no, this is my brother Finn. He's thinking about starting at the gym. Finn, this is the best receptionist this place has got, Kelly." Kurt introduced the two, pointing at one, then the other.

"Oh," Kelly blushed slightly, then regained her composure immediately and put on a flirty smile, "Hi Finn. It's very nice to meet you." Kelly said in a sultry tone.

"Nice to meet you too." Finn grinned back. Hot blondes were definitely his thing. And she had a great body.

"Yay, that's enough with the pleasantries. Kelly, where's Sam? Is he with a client right now?" Kurt asked, interrupting the flirt fest. That's definitely not what he brought Finn here for.

"Oh um, I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in the locker rooms." Kelly said, nonchalantly, still staring at Finn. Probably picturing him naked. The ho bag.

"Cool. Thanks Kelly. We'll just be going now. Have a good day." Kurt smiled a fake smile before grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him along.

"Don't even bother with her Finn. She's nice but she's also a slut. She flirts with anything that moves. That's not the kind of person you should be going out with." Kurt whispered to Finn as they made their way to the locker room.

"Aw but she's hot." Finn whined. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to get with a woman just because, and I quote, 'She's a hot piece of ass.'" Kurt mocked.

"Since when do you quote things from my conversations with Puck?" Finn asked. "Since I couldn't think of anything to say that would counteract your asinine statement." Kurt shot back.

"Asnine statement?" Finn asked.

"Yes, there are more important things than looks. Like personality and how good of a person someone is. People who don't judge based on how someone looks." Kurt said pointedly.

"Fine, Fine. I get it. Attractiveness won't be my main priority." Finn put his hands up in mock defeat. Kurt smiled in satisfaction and looked around the locker room, searching for the blonde, trouty mouthed trainer.

"Ah there you are Sam! Kelly said you would be back here. Sam, meet my brother Finn. Finn, this is Sam." Kurt introduced them.

At first glance, Finn was already jealous of this guy. He had abs that Finn would kill for. His blonde hair was perfect and even though his lips were enormous, they looked incredibly soft. The dude must've used a ton of chap stick.

"Hey Finn, you thinking about joining the gym? I could definitely pencil you in somewhere in my schedule." Sam smiled, putting out his hand for Finn to shake.

"Yeah. Whenever you can pencil me in would be great. I'm pretty much free anytime. I've heard you're like the most popular trainer here so I'm sure you're really busy." Finn told him as he shook his hand and smiled politely back.

"Well the client I have right now is finishing up his last session today. You could take his spot starting tomorrow." Sam suggested after thinking for a couple moments.

"Uh, yeh that works. So would it be this same time every session?" Finn asked.

"Yep. You'll need to go up to the front and sign some papers. Figure out what contract is best for you. Tell them I already agreed to be your trainer so they don't randomize it. Make sure you have your ID." Sam smiled as he slipped his basketball tee on and shut the locker door.

"Awesome! Thanks Sam. It was great meeting you." Finn smiled and started for the door behind Kurt.

"No problem, it was great to meet you too. See you tomorrow." Sam waved and sat down to put on different shoes.

"See. It was that easy." Kurt told him. "Yeah but now I'm here with nothing to do. I guess I could just go home and start on my paperwork." Finn grumbled.

"Yeah okay, have fun. Hey do you see Blaine? It's four o'clock. He told me he'd be here on time for yoga class. He is always my partner when we do stretches. I refuse to work with some yoga bimbo again." Kurt said crossly, craning his neck to try and see over the heads of the people waiting by the door.

Finn took a minute to look around at the crowd. "Nope. No gelled little hobbit. Have you checked your phone genius? Maybe he called or sent you a text." Finn chuckled as Kurt glared at him before whipping out his phone and thumbing through his messages.

"Shit. He said he's held up at work. Dammit, I guess I'll just have to..." Kurt cut himself off as a devious smile overtook his face and he looked over at Finn. It took Finn a minute to realize why he had that creepy smile on his face.

"No. No, absolutely not. You and I both know I don't do yoga. I am horrible at any kind of activity that requires a lot of coordination. Then I'll definitely look like a jackass." Finn told his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Finn. It'll be good for you. A way to relieve stress and feel good about the world. The instructor really is good at what she does. And that way you don't have to hail a cab or risk talking the bus, either get mugged or raped. And I'm freaking serious. There was a segment on the news about a woman getting raped on the bus in the afternoon. Horrible, just horrible. It happens to guys too you know." Kurt knew he was scrapping the bottom of the barrel with his little speech, but Finn was very gullible.

Finn just rolled his eyes in response. "C'mon Kurt. I'm not that stupid." He said narrowing his eyes as Kurt looked at him skeptically, insinuating Kurt didn't think Finn was the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Please Finn," Kurt pleaded, "I'll buy you anything you want for dinner. Anything. Even those disgusting, greasy, bacon burgers at that restaurant down the street from the apartment. Finn stomach growled at the thought of that juicy, mouth watering burger. Kurt only kept heathy food in the apartment so Finn was treated to peanut butter and celery sticks for dessert. Yum!

"With fries and a drink?" Finn eyed him warily, trying to negotiate a better deal. If he was going to humiliate himself in front of hot women in leggings and tank tops, he wanted something good.

"Yes. And I'll even throw in an ice cream sundae. With whipped cream and nuts." Kurt taunted Finn's stomach.

"Deal. And you're paying for all of it?" Finn wanted to clarify, knowing Kurt could be very tricky.

"Yes I am paying for all of it. Now lets go. Class starts in five minutes." Kurt said already starting to walk to the yoga room entrance.

"Wait, shake on it. No takesy backsies." Finn said As he held out his hand for his brother to shake. Kurt chuckled before walking back over to Finn and shaking his hand. Finn smiled and followed his brother through the doors.

Inside the yoga room, there was a shelf on the left wall with yoga mats stored in cubby holes. On the right there were two, ceiling to floor mirrors next to several yoga balls. In the front, there were two large stairs that led up to a platform where Finn assumed the instructor stood. Behind that was a small side table off to the side and another ceiling to floor mirror.

He eyed the women in the room and saw some definite hotties that might need a talking to later. This blonde in the third row had particularly caught his eye.

"Grab a yoga mat Finn. You're going to want one." Kurt whispered. Finn nodded and grabbed the one under the one Kurt grabbed.

Finn ushered Kurt to the back of the room, not needing any more attention than what he knew he was going to get. They flattened out their mats and sat down, waiting patiently for the instructor to make her appearance.

"Hello everyone! Hope you've had a great day. The weather outside is very refreshing, albeit a little cold. So are you all ready to relax and get your yoga on?" The very, very cheerful instructor greeted her class. Finn's ears twitched at the annoying sound of such a cheerful voice and looked up from checking his phone messages only to have his jaw hit the floor. In front of him was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was an angel. There could be a halo hanging above her gorgeous head.

Her obviously silky, alluring dark brown locks were tied up into a tight ponytail, swishing behind her. Her bangs where just as silky and were swept off to the side of her forehead. They were almost shining in the lights of the room. Her eyebrows were perfectly trimmed and her entire face was clear of any imperfections. Her eyes hooked him immediately though. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown color and were so big, he found himself getting lost in them. Even from all the way in the back.

His eyes moved down her face to her nose. Some might find it a little large but Finn thought it was absolutely perfect. It fit her face well and gave her a unique look that no other woman could ever have. Her cheeks were a rosy pink that looked they just been outside in the chilly weather. Then his eyes shifted down her lips. Wow. They just looked so damn kissable it made Finn drool thinking about them. Her lips were a luscious pink color and were shining with lipgloss. Fuck he just wanted to taste those juicy lips.

Kurt seemed to notice Finn was staring because he elbowed him in the side. "What is your problem." He mouthed. Finn just shook him off, staring in awe at her.

"I see we have some newbies in our midst so welcome to you. I hope you enjoy the class." The instructor smiled and Finn's heart almost stopped beating as she made eye contact with him. It was like fireworks exploded in the air around them. Red, blue, and white lights everywhere. He felt the room slow down and it was like they were the only two in there. He had never wanted anyone so much in his entire life. She gave him a sweet smile and they stared for longer than was probably necessary. Her smile could freakin cure cancer, it lit up the entire room. Finn grinned back like a goofy idiot until she turned away, grinning shyly. Finn was almost paralyzed. He wanted to walk up to the front of the room and kiss the hell out of her. But obviously that might cause a problem of sorts and be sorta awkward.

"Okay so lets start out with some basic stretches. Get the body moving and the blood pumping." She said as the class followed her movements and started stretching out their legs and arms. She caught his eye again and smiled. Boy was his blood pumping. And it wasn't because of the workout. He and Kurt joined hands and took turns pulling each other lightly to stretch their back and arms.

They stretched for a couple more minutes before the instructor spoke up again, "Okay so the first pose we are going to do is called the high lunge. Exhale and step your right foot forward between your hands, aligning your knee over the heel. Keep your left leg strong and firm." She started.

Finn couldn't help but let his mind wander to dirty thoughts. It wasn't that the class was boring him already, it was just that she created this haze around the room that made Finn feel all fuzzy inside and made him daydream about her throught the exercises. Like how firm those breasts looked in that tight black tank top. They were almost stretching the fabric of her tank top. He could even see the delicate outline of bra. The thin straps of her tank top did nothing to hide the creamy olive skin of her shoulders and upper back. Then his mind wandered back to her breasts. He wanted to take those gifts from god in his hands and palm them until she was putty in his hands and begging for him to fuck her. Since she was a yoga instructor, Finn could bet that she was flexible. That didn't help the problem in his shorts at all. He could already feel his cock wake up and twitch in interest.

"Inhale and raise your torso to upright. At the same time, sweep your arms wide to the sides and raise them overhead like you're reaching for the stars or a giant cookie, making sure that your palms facing. Be careful not to overarch the lower back. Lengthen your tailbone toward the floor and reach back through your left heel. This will bring the shoulder blades deeper into the back and help support your chest. Look up toward your thumbs." She told her class, doing the moves along with them. Yet again, their eyes hooked into each others. She smiled again and silently giggled as she watched him attempt the yoga pose.

Not only was she as fucking hot and beautiful as the Greek goddess Aphrodite, she also knew exactly what she was talking about. Finn already figured out that she was smarter than eighty percent of the people he hung out with. Just another perfect quality about her to add to the list.

"Be sure not to press the front ribs forward. Draw them down and into the torso. Lift the arms from the lower back ribs, reaching through your little fingers. Hold for 30 seconds to a minute. Then exhale, release the torso to the right thigh, sweep your hands back onto the floor, and, with another exhale, step your right foot back. Hold for a few breaths and repeat with the left foot forward for the same length of time." She finished the pose and Finn let out a breath, thankful he didn't embarrass himself in front of this goddess. He would have to bash his face into with a pole in embarrassment.

She continued on with at least fifteen more poses until she hit one where you had to balance on your bum and breath deeply in and out. She said to stay relaxed and try not to fidget or you would fall over. That was quite the problem for Finn. He was a drummer so he liked to say he had good strength. And he played football in High school so he felt his core was in decent shape. But he absolutely could not do this. It seemed like everyone else in the room was balancing perfectly on their butt while Finn looked like a moron, swaying back and forth.

Until finally, it felt like his body just couldn't take it anymore and he just flopped back and to the side a little, right into the yoga balls. Thus making a much louder noise than he otherwise would have preferred. So, not only was he flat on his back with his arms spread out like an eagle, but his legs were still in the air and he had just crashed into at least three yoga balls. His blush is a deep red and he could feel his ears heating up as well.

The worst part was, it took him more than a decent amount of tries to get up. So he tried to swing himself up using his legs to get back into the pose, but he just ended up looking like some kind of dying fish, flopping around on the sand. His blush got even larger when he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He was laughing hysterically and had already stopped his pose to just sit there and laugh at how utterly stupid Finn looked. Even some of the other woman in the class looked at Finn like he had three heads. He barely heard the instructor tell them new directions on what pose to do. He was so utterly consumed with his embarrassment.

Finn worriedly looked up at the instructor to see if she had just witnessed the monstrosity that was Finn's sad attempt at yoga. He felt his blush creep onto his neck as well when he saw her reaction. She was laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking as she bent forward to do the pose. Kurt breathed out in order to calm himself before spreading his legs and doing the instructed pose, still tearing up with silent laughter. So that was probably why he wanted to bring Finn in here so bad. He knew Finn would end up looking like a jackass and Kurt could get a good laugh about it. Finn sat there for a moment wanting nothing more than for the floor to completely swallow him whole.

"Okay everyone last pose before warm down." She instructed, her voice still letting out a giggle every once in a while. She'd cover her mouth every time, clearly not wanting to embarrass him any further. Too friggin late. He was almost more embarrassed than that time at the public swimming pool with his family. His mother had gotten him swim trunks that didn't quite fit just right. They were a little loose around the hips but Finn thought it would be okay. Wrong. When he jumped into the pool from the diving board that afternoon, his trunks slid off from the force of the water. Too bad Finn didn't know that. He had swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, unaware his very white, bare ass cheeks were flashing half the people in the pool. He turned around and heard people snorting with laughter. He turned as red as a tomato and covered his junk. A very kind man had tossed him his shorts from underwater. Yeah, that was a fucking horrible day. He had gone straight to the car and waited for Kurt, Burt, and Carole to get back to the car.

"I think I'll just sit this last pose out." Finn mumbled. Kurt chuckled and Finn watched as the rest of the class lay on their backs and bent at the hip, taking their legs over their bodies and making their toes touch the floor all the way above their heads. Good god, how in the hell did they do that without snapping their fucking legs off? They lifted their thighs up and down slowly to stretch their inner thighs. Finn gulped as he looked towards the front of the room, afraid of blowing his load when he caught a glimpse of the goddess. He turned his head slowly towards the front of the room. His heart beat frantically in his chest.

Her ass was divine. It's then that the phrase, 'ass you could bounce a quarter off of' made complete sense to him. Even through her pants he could tell how fit and firm her ass was. Her leggings were so tight it hugged every curve of that fantastic behind. It looked so tight and just... unf. He couldn't think of how to describe it. It was like Christmas morning. Then his eyes traveled slightly upward to her clothing covered mound. Oh the things he would do to be buried between those legs. She then moved up and down, tightening her leggings even further. Now they were skin tight and Finn traced the outline of her panties slowly and carefully as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His raging boner had now moved on to become a super boner. His cock pulsed hotly as he though about ripping those panties off with his teeth before eating out her pussy until she screamed his name in ecstasy.

He tried to awkwardly shift his boner in his pants to make it less prominate. It didn't really help much. Finn knew he had an extremely impressive length. It was very large, therefore that much harder to hide. He felt like panting as she moved her ass up and down, up and down. His eyes followed every single movement of that perfect fucking ass. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He wanted her so fucking much it was starting become unbearable. When he woke up this morning, he didn't think he would be at a yoga class, wanting to fuck the instructor more than he'd ever wanted to fuck anyone.

They finally finished the pose and she sat back down on the ground only to begin instruction on the warm down exercises. He sort of half assed the exercise as he continued to stare at the gorgeous woman in front of him. The more he stared at her, the more he felt himself growing fuzzy with warmth. She made him feel all warm and tired. Well, her combined with the Enya music playing on the cd player in the background. He felt his eyes beginning droop and his muscles drop tiredly.

"Okay class that was great! Thank you all so much for coming. I hope this relaxed you a bit. Have a wonderful evening. If you want to ask me anything, feel free. I'll be here for a few minutes after you leave. Stay warm!" She smiled happily at her class. Finn was startled out of his revere at her angelic voice. He looked around to see most of the woman in the class hurrying to get packed up. Probably trying to beat the oncoming storm and get home before it starts. There was supposed to be a big snow storm tonight. The first snow of the year.

"C'mon Finn. Pack up your yoga mat. I'm assuming you would like to get your meal before the storm hits." Kurt said as he rolled up his own mat and headed to the shelves. Finn signed sleepily and followed Kurt.

"Enjoy the session?" That angelic voice called out to him. He whipped around and was met with with the ravishing form of the yoga instructor. Finn's heart was beating so fast you'd think he'd run a marathon. He felt his throat catch before he cleared it and spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "Y-yeah I did. I felt really sleepy and relaxed by the end of that. You're amazing." Finn complemented, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such a goober.

She blushed but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you very much. You're so sweet. I dont mean to embarass you, but uh, are you okay? You didn't strain anything did you? Oh and how rude of me, what's your name?" She asked.

Finn tried to strategically place his now more flaccid boner so she wouldn't be able to see it as he blushed at the same time. "Finn Hudson. And uh no I didn't. Just really really embarrassed myself. Like beyond what I expected. Whats your name?" Finn asked, gaining more confidence as Rachel giggled. Finn felt like he could fly. If he could make her laugh like that for the rest of his life, he would be very content. He had never felt so connected to another person. She too was looking at him like she never wanted to stop talking to him.

"Rachel!" Kurt greeted her before she had a chance to open her mouth and answer Finn.

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. God that name was so perfect. It felt so amazing just to think her name. He couldn't even imagine the word orgasm it would cause to say her name.

"Hey Kurt! How are you?" Rachel greeted Kurt with a hug that made Finn jealous. He wanted her breasts pressed up against his chest and his face buried in her sweet hair.

"I'm doing great. Vogue is going amazing. And Blaine and I are still going strong. How are you? Ms. Broadway babe." Kurt smiled proudly. "I have some auditions lined up for off broadway shows. I'm really excited about them. We have to get out together sometime. I haven't seen you outside of this class for a few weeks." Rachel grinned. Kurt nodded his head fiercely in agreement and grinned at her.

"I'm Rachel Berry. By the way, Finn." Rachel smiled at Finn. Oh god it was like an angel saying his name. There were butterflies having a war in his stomach. They made eye contact again and Finn shot her a half smile, staring into her beautiful eyes. She stared right back and bit her lip sensually, making him want to throw her down on this floor right now and fuck her senseless. Kurt looked from one to the other suspiciously before interrupting their eye sex.

"Yes, we must hang out sometime. Text me when you're free. I can't wait to catch up." Kurt smiled before hugging Rachel again. "You ready to go Finn?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah, uh huh." Finn said, his eyes never leaving Rachel's smiling form. "Bye Kurt. See you soon. Bye Finn. I'll see you around." Rachel said sweetly. Finn longed to kiss her, he felt this pull and all he wanted was her lips on his.

"Bye Rach!" Kurt said happily, grabbing Finn's arm to pull him along. "Bye Rachel." Finn said dreamily as she waved goodbye with a sexy smile on her face. He waved back goofily.

"Does someone have the hots for one Miss Rachel Berry? I sensed a little bit of flirting back there." Kurt whispered quietly as they made there way across the entrance to the door.

"Bye Finn." Kelly flirted.

"Bye." Finn said without even looking at her, making her huff in annoyance. The only woman on his mind now was one Miss Rachel Berry.

"I might have a minor crush. You didn't tell me she was so... Fucking hot. And perfect. And beautiful. And talented." Finn gushed already missing being around her. Kurt raised his eyebrow at his brother as he hailed a cab.

Finn blushed under his brothers gaze. "What?" Finn asked self consciously. Kurt just shook his head.

"I don't know. I've just never seen you this enamored by a woman before. It's weird." Kurt told him.

"Well she's amazing." Finn grumbled, embarrassed. Kurt smiled at his brother before answering.

"Well whatever you do. At least wait a little while longer okay? You just broke up with your girlfriend of six years a little more than a month ago. Rachel deserves better than to be dragged around my someone who isn't ready for commitment. She's a great person who deserves a guy who's going to commit to her. Just promise me okay? Promise you'll only go out with her if you're serious about her and not just in it for sex." Kurt told him sternly.

"I promise." Finn said without hesitation. Kurt smiled and pat him on the back.

"Good. You both deserve someone that will care about you unconditionally." Kurt said while Finn grinned back at his brother. He told Kurt he didn't just like her for her smoking body and he was telling the truth. She was sweet and talented and absolutely perfect.

But that didn't mean he didn't think about her topless the whole ride to the burger joint. Or on the way home. Or think about licking every inch of her body while he was eating. Kurt kept asking why he was so distracted. Finn answered with a 'I just have a lot on my plate right now.'

His brother had no idea that he was picturing Rachel moaning underneath him while he pounded into her pussy relentlessly. Sometimes he really hated his body. It was hard not to get a noticeable boner while watching a movie with Kurt and Blaine that night. Before his eyes started to drift off at midnight he felt a smack to the head.

"Ow! Asshole." Finn grumbled as Kurt out the pillow back on the chair beside them and Blaine sniggered.

"Well either open your eyes or go to bed because I do not want to hear you snore. We're just getting to the end of the movie. You're going to ruin the ending." Kurt told him.

"You've seen Mama Mia like a billion times. It's not like its a surprise ending." Finn shot back, making Blaine chuckle. He really seemed to enjoy it when Kurt and Finn had little fights. What a weirdo.

"So? Now shut up. This is the part where he shows up unexpectedly to his daughters wedding and serenades her mother." Kurt glared at Finn before sighing and turning back to the TV. Blaine shrugged his shoulders but rolled his eyes humorously at his boyfriend. Finn shook his head and stood up.

"Well goodnight then. See you guys tomorrow." Finn waved sleepily and dragged his feet to his bedroom. He plopped into his bed tiredly and dug his face into his pillow. Today was such a long day. And he couldn't wait to see Rachel tomorrow. He'd be training tomorrow, but he would probably get a glimpse of her before and after her class. Since he forgot to grab the paperwork when they left today, he was going to do it tomorrow. He'd just pick up his truck and drive there early to fill it out.

His eyes shut within moments of wrapping himself in his warm blankets. And within five minutes, he was already fast asleep, snoring away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh baby, right there. Oh yes. Oh fuck." Rachel moaned on his lap and he humped her through his jeans and her leggings. They were sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the yoga room she taught in. She had her hands buried in his hair and she tugged on it roughly, eliciting a moan from him. He had his hands splayed out across her ass rubbing it firmly. Tracing his finger over the panty line very visible through her pants. _

_"You're so fucking hot baby. God I want to fuck you." Finn groaned out, causing her to whimper with need. He grinned at the reaction his words caused before pulling her top off, exposing her black satin bra to him. His cock grew harder as he cupped her breasts in his hands, the satin cups feeling amazing against his fingers. "Take it , off baby, please." Rachel pleaded with him, bucking her hips into his jean covered cock. _

_His fingers shook in anticipation as he reached his arms behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it bunch up around her nipples. She slid it off her shoulders and he stared at the most perfect breasts in the fucking world. They were indeed firm and very round. He cupped one of her bare breasts and squeezed lightly, making Rachel throw her head back. He gradually gained more confidence and a harsh moan escaped when his hands found her other breasts, kneading them both and flicking her puckered nipples with his fingers. She finally just pushed his face towards her breasts, clearing needing his mouth on them. _

_Finn looked at her looked she was his entire world and leaned over to catch a nipple between his teeth, biting down on it while she ground her hips into his. He sucked hard and pinched the other with his hand, causing the wetness to grow even more between her legs. He would know. He could feel it seep through her thin leggings. His cock grew so painfully hard he though he might explode. _

_"Don't tease me," she rasped out and once again ground her hips into him, her hands tugging at this shirt to pull it over his head. He helped her to remove it, his hands and mouth going right back to work. His mouth latched onto her breast again, while his hands slid down to rub her thighs. She ran her hands up and down his chest several times, rubbing his nipples for a minute too until he sucked really hard making her hips smack against his and her hands fly to his hair once again. _

_"I could do this all night you know." Finn muttered in between sucks and bites to her nipples. He sucked licked like her nipples were the sweetest lollipop he'd ever tasted. She grabbed his hands hurriedly and brought them down to the hem of her leggings. His breath caught in his throat as she helped him guide her leggings down her slim, tanned thighs. "Fuck." Finn grunted as she bucked her panty covered pussy into his tight cock. Finn threw his head back, almost unable to stand how horny he was. She took his head licked the side of his face desperately, before sucking on his earlobe while dry humping his leg. _

_"Oh god, Rachel, don't stop baby. Fuck me." Finn groaned huskily as he gripped her hips and helped her slam repeatedly into his cock. _

_"Touch me Finn. Please touch me. I need your hands on my pussy." Rachel pleaded with her eyes shut and her head thrown back. Finn breathed out trying to calm himself before he came all over his pants. _

_He gently slipped his hand into her panties, feeling the slick wetness from her pussy. He felt fevered as he quickly started rubbing her clit without hesitation. She screamed with pleasure and began bucking her hips into his, needing more friction. Finn complied and stuck his middle finger into her slick pussy, feeling her walls pulse around his finger while his thumb moved to rub her clit. _

_"Fuck, Finn. Fuck!" Rachel screamed as he continued to coat his hand in her juices, stretching out her panties as he pulled in and out. Within minutes she was screaming at the top of her lungs and started to spasm around his still pumping fingers as she came hard around his fingers. The combination of her pulse walls, her bites to his shoulder, and her moaning of his name loudly, caused Finn to cum in his pants. He blew his load all over himself and could feel the stickiness coat his upper thighs._

Finn shot up in bed and looked around. _What the fuck? _He asked himself as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed_, _feeling that his pants very sticky. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he threw the covers over him and swung his legs around to the side of his bed. He'd had a sex dream about Rachel and came all over his pants and bed sheets. Well that's embarrassing. That had definitely never happened. Sure, he had jerked off all the time in high school, but this was his first really grapic sex dream. And the star of his dream was someone he hadn't even met until less than 24 hours ago. His subconscious must have wanted her more than he even realized.

He stood up and walked to his dresser where he pulled out a new pair of boxers and pajama pants, feeling sticky and embarrassed. Also a little hard still. As silently as possible, he slipped his sheet off his bed and tip toed to the washer and dryer outside the bathroom in the hall. He tossed the sheet, boxers, and pants into the washer and turned it on, thankful that the apartment came with its won washer and dryer so he could get rid of the evidence quickly.

"You're up early." A voice said behind him amusedly. Finn almost jumped out if his skin as he whipped around and came face to face with Blaine.

"Jesus Blaine, you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing up now?" Finn said, holding his heart like Blaine had given he a heart attack. Blaine obviously knew Finn was trying to change the subject to avoid saying why he was up so early, so Blaine decided to humor him and answer.

"Well its eight o'clock. I usually get up at this time. You usually don't get up until noon at the earliest." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh, er, right. Well I should be going back to my room now." Finn said, trying to brush past Blaine quickly. Blaine held onto his arm to make him stay, stopping Finn is his tracks.

"What are you doing up? You never answered my question." Blaine pried.

"I have to go pick up the paperwork at the gym today. And get my truck." Finn lied, looking down at the much smaller man. It wasn't a total lie. He did have to do those things today. Just not until like one o'clock, but Blaine didn't have to know that. He did not need his brothers boyfriend knowing he just had a sex dream about Kurt's yoga teacher/friend. Yeah, that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Really? Then why were you putting your sheets and boxers in the washer? That's kind of a weird combination of things don't you think?" Blaine smiled mischievously, knowing whatever was going on, embarrassed Finn greatly.

"I just needed some stuff washed." Finn lied again.

"Really? So if I go to your room now, I won't find your laundry basket full of clothes?" Blaine asked, just toying with Finn now.

"Well, no see I was..." Finn started, turning beat red.

"Finn. Enough bull shitting," Blaine laughed, "You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell Kurt." Blaine whispered, completely honestly.

Finn sighed before deciding just to tell Blaine. "Fine. Please don't tell Kurt. You know the yoga instructor that Kurt takes classes from?" Finn asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rachel? Yeah I know her." Blaine said as he nodded his head.

"Well, I took your place today in the class and, er, I met her. She's really hot and beautiful. And you know the positions in yoga are kinda sexual, she looked really, amazing. During the class I got a b-boner and I've been thinking about her all day. When I fell asleep, I guess my subconscious was still thinking about her, and I had a sex dream. It got kinda graphic and, well, I came all over my pants and sheets." Finn stuttered out nervously.

Blaine managed to not laugh out loud and roll on the floor. Instead he just smiled and looked at Finn sympathetically. "Wow. Uh, that's awkward. But it happened to me in high school. It's utterly humiliating but you have to remember its not really your fault. Your subconscious came up with your dream of her. I'm sure it was a one time thing. It hasn't happened to me since. Usually when I have a dream like that I just wake up hard." Blaine explained, not feeling any shame about talking like this.

Finn felt his ears burn red at this awkward as fuck conversation. But continued on, knowing he could trust Blaine. "I think it may actually be more than that. Like, the first thing that really drew me to her wa her eyes. She's so beautiful, Blaine. She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I don't know how to describe it but she makes me feel safe. With Quinn I loved her all, but she took multiple opportunities to put me down. I know I've just met Rachel, but I just know that she'd be sweet to me no matter what. It's just her personality." Finn gushed, a light in his eyes Blaine had never seen before.

"Whoa. Sounds like you're already in pretty deep. She is a really sweet girl. Did she seem as into you as much as you're into her?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think so. She smiled at me and bit her lip a lot. I didn't get to talk to her very long. Kurt dragged me away before I really got to talk to her. I'm going to try today when I go to the gym for my workout. I have to get her number." Finn said quietly, unsure if Kurt was awake and if he could hear them.

"I'm really happy for you Finn. This is awesome. I hope it all works out. Kurt may not like it at first but I know he'll warm up to the idea. You deserve someone who makes who really happy. You deserve someone so much better than Quinn. She was such a cranky bitch." Blaine chuckled.

"Thanks man. I need a good guy friend who doesn't always make sexual comments about everything. You actually take what I say seriously. Unlike some of my other friends." Finn laughed at his reference to Puck before wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder and led him to the kitchen.

"Glad to be a help. You ever need to talk, I'll be right there. Just a phone call or text away." Blaine grinned when Finn let go and started moving around through the cupboards looking for ingredients he needed. Blaine sat down at the counter and watched as Finn made eggs and bacon.

"Ahh Sunday morning. It's so calming. Even with all the sirens from the city going off every ten minutes." Blaine commented as he flipped through the Sunday paper.

"I love Sunday morning. Sunday night sucks. They're the hours right before school. I always dread those days. " Finn chuckled.

"You dread school days?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, totally. I can't wait until I'm out of school and actually in the real world you know? Performing, working, everything. And I love living with Kurt, but I figure eventually you two will be even more serious and I'll be the awkward third wheel living in the house. Or you two will want to move out. Either one. I'm just excited to live my life to the fullest." Finn told Blaine happily.

"That's a really good attitude Finn. I have. Feeling your life is just picking up. Plus you only have a few more years of school. Then you're free." Blaine grinned. Finn nodded joyfully and got back to work. It was silent for a few minutes after that as Finn continued to make breakfast and Blaine read through some articles in the paper.

"Good morning you two. Finn, what are you doing up so early? We usually don't see you for another couple of hours." Kurt came out of his bedroom with severe bed head. His hair was sticking up every which way.

"Nice look Kurt. That the new 'in' hair style this season?" Finn snickered.

"Shut up." Kurt shot back, sticking his tongue out at Finn before kissing Blaine good morning.

"Ew. Now do you breakfast or not cranky pants?" Finn asked as scooped eggs into Blaine's plate and placed the bacon and toast on there before sliding the plate to him.

"Yes please." Kurt smiled like a little boy an swung his feet back and forth. Finn and Blaine laughed and the three of them ate breakfast with small talk taking over the silence in the room.

Finn got dressed and walked back into the living room to see no one there. "Kurt?!" Finn yelled into the apartment.

"What?!" Kurt shouted back from his bedroom. Finn turned and walked to the door, to speak.

"I'm going to go pick up my truck and fill out that paperwork stuff okay? I'll be back in a little while." Finn said through the door. Kurt answered with a simple 'okay'. So Finn headed out into the chilly city. He completely forgot about the snow storm last night until his feet hit the sidewalk that was covered completely in snow. He shivered violently and pulled his coat tighter to his body. He hailed a cab after about six attempts. The snow picked up again lightly as he made his way to the gym.

He made it there at about noon. He trudged his way through the snow to the glass doors and pulled them open. "Hi Finn!" Kelly greeted enthusiastically. Finn sighed.

"Hey Kelly. I'm here to fill out some paperwork. I forgot yesterday." Finn told her, not in the mood for her constant flirting.

"Ooh great. Well come sit here. I have to walk you through the the contracts and paperwork." Kelly said a little too excitedly.

Finn groaned internally. Dammit, why couldn't he work with someone else? Finn complied even of he was extremely reluctant.

She stood up and bent down to reach for the paperwork, making sure to flaunt her ass. He just wasn't interested. He looked around the lobby. He waved at Sam when he passed but didn't see anyone else he knew at the moment.

"Got it. Now lets start going through this. It might take some time to go through it all." Kelly said happily.

"Oh okay." Finn said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he actually was.

They went through several papers that talked about times, dates, and what his membership would include. That wasn't so bad. Kelly's blatant flirting and touching of his arm was starting to piss him off. She wouldn't take a hint.

Then he heard her name. "Hey Rachel!" Sam's voice said from a few steps away.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Rachel asked sweetly as they started exchanging pleasantries. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing her tight leggings. Due to the weather, she was also wearing a black button down jacket. And adorable, black little ballet flats. How did she wear those in the snow? She also had pink cheeks and nose from the cold air. God damn she was so cute.

Kelly seemed to notice him staring at them, particularly at Rachel. "Sam seems to have quite the crush on Rachel. He always tries to talk to her. I don't know if she likes him too. She's not as easy to read. But I'm sure she does. Sam is in great shape. And his hair is adorable. And I'm sure his lips are super soft. Not that I'd know. But their chemistry is great." Kelly said.

Finn felt his stomach clench with jealousy as Sam and Rachel continued to talk and smile at each other. He was pretty sure Kelly was trying to get a rise out of him. Maybe trying to get Finn to stay clear of Rachel. Yeah right, that was not going to fucking happen. Never in a million years would he choose someone like Kelly over someone like Rachel. Rachel was perfect, Kelly was babbling about her dinner plans when Finn suddenly stood up. "Finn? What are doing?" Kelly asked, confused.

"I'll be right back. Er, bathroom." Finn lied, even though she would probably be able to see he wasn't going to the bathroom. He marched right over to Rachel just as Sam gave her a quick hug and walked towards the training room.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" Finn asked, pretending like he was on his way to the bathroom and just casually bumped into her.

"Hi Finn! I'm doing great, how are you? What are you doing here so early?" Rachel grinned her thousand watt smile.

"I'm doing well. I'm here to sign up for a trainer. Sam actually. What about you?" Finn took another step closer, feeling a lack of oxygen hot his lungs the closer he was to her. She was intoxicating.

"Oh that's great! It never hurts to stay in shape. And Sam is really great at his job. You'll be exhausted but you'll feel amazing. I'm here to teach a class. On Saturdays and Sundays I teach two classes." Rachel answered, still smiling up at his large form.

"That's cool, you're a really good instructor. You, um, you look really great today." Finn said nervously, knowing how stupid he just sounded. Rachel giggled and curled her hair behind her ear.

"Well thank you Finn. You don't look so bad yourself." She said, amused. Finn felt like punching himself. She probably thought he was some kind of doofus. He stood there awkwardly and smiled.

"Well I should go, my class starts in a couple minutes. But I'll guess I'll see you tonight?" Rachel asked.

"T-tonight?" Finn stuttered.

"Yeah. Kurt said we were going to karaoke tonight. I don't really like going out to any kind of bar during the week but Kurt said he's pretty swamped this week so we won't have much time to hang out. You should come. I didn't realize Kurt didn't tell you. I'd love to see you there. I am quite the singer. I'll blow you away." Rachel boasted cutely.

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll definitely be there." Finn smiled, not even thinking about what he just agreed to.

"Great, see you then. Bye Finn." She said as she touched his arm. He felt electricity shoot up his entire arm and disolve within his body. She seemed to feel something too because she pulled her arm back after a moment, looking into his eyes. He shot her a half smile. And there went all the oxygen again.

"Bye Rachel." Finn stared into her eyes, getting lost in the swirl of chocolate brown color. She grinned shyly and ducked her head after a few moments. She picked it up after a second and started to walk away, waving as she did. He waved back, not moving from his spot until she completely disappeared behind the door. He sighed incontent before turning around and heading back towards Kelly. He just wanted toget this shit over with. He really wanted to see Rachel again ASAP. And he did NOT want to spend the next half hour being touched in the arm by Kelly.

He replayed his and Rachel's conversation over in his head as he walked back to the counter. He had agreed to go to a freakin karaoke bar. He didn't even know if he could still sing. He hadn't done it in over two years. Except for the occasional tune in the shower. And he still had to tell Kurt that he was tagging along. He probably wouldn't be too thrilled but he'd just have to deal with it. His brother was a little touchy about his karaoke sometimes. Kurt was an amazing singer so he took it very seriously. Who knows how he'd react if Finn said he wanted to come along. But if it meant he got to see Rachel again then it was totally worth it. She was totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loyal readers! I'm so happy about the new reviews, follows, favs, etc. I'm so grateful, you don't even know how much. Thank you for sticking with this story so far. :D Remember: Reviews are love. **

**Have you all seen the new Cory tribute episode? :'( I was sobbing like a baby. My heart is so broken, I don't know how it will ever feel better about this. I'm never going to stop loving Cory, Finn, or Finchel. Finchel will always be my OTP. The tribute episode proved to me even more that their love is eternal and undying. And I hope Ryan sees that they're still meant to be. We need to stay together Gleeks. Its the only way we'll be able to get through this. Don't stop believing!**

**One of the saddest but also one of my favorite quotes was when Rachel said, "He was my person." That broke heart but I loved it. I loved Rachel's entire speech. Finchel's love is forever.**

**We Love Cory Monteith! :)**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and the rest of the Glee writers! **

**Get ready for them to get their karaoke on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Kurt. What am I really going to do that's that horrible? Blow up the place? I think not." Finn told him sarcastically as they fought in the kitchen that night.

"Why do you even want to go anyways? You said yourself you haven't sung since high school. Why would you want to go to a karaoke bar of all places? That's a little out of character for you." Kurt asked him suspiciously.

"I just want to get out okay? The only thing Puck thinks is fun, is going to a bar and getting drunk, then leaving me all alone to pay his tab while he goes home and screws some random girl. Not exactly my idea of a fun night. Please? Please can I go? Ill stay out of your way and everything. I wont even sit at the same table as you if it will make you happy." Finn pleaded, not wanting Kurt to know that the only reason he wanted to go to a karaoke bar, was to spend time with Rachel.

Kurt looked at Finn skeptically, as though trying to use laser vision to see through his lies or mind reading powers to see what he was thinking. _Wait, does that even make sense? _Finn asked himself. He shook it off when he realized Blaine, who was standing off to the side, was looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Yes, because you only want to come to a karaoke bar to sing. You really think I'm that stupid Finn? I saw the way you were checking Rachel out. The only reason you want to go is so you can have a chance to get into her pants." Kurt pointed a finger accusingly at Finn. Finn opened his mouth to angrily retort to Kurt's snap judgement of him when Blaine intervened.

"What's the harm in letting him come with us? It would be nice for him to get out of the apartment with someone besides Puck. You and Rachel will probably be talking most of the night. This way I'll have someone to talk to as well. And what better place than a karaoke bar where he will probably humiliate himself in front of a crowd of people? Plus, you know Rachel Berry, she would never let a guy into her pants without knowing him for at least a few weeks." Blaine said to convince his boyfriend, trying to appeal to his evil brother side and logical side. Finn shot Blaine a grateful look as Kurt contemplated this idea.

"Hmm that is true. All of your points have a truth to them. There's no way Rachel would allow that," Kurt said as he tapped his fingers on the counter, "Okay. You can come. We leave at seven thirty." Kurt told him simply before he stalked out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Thanks man. I don't think Kurt would've let me come if you hadn't said anything." Finn said as he and Blaine high fived for tag teaming Kurt.

"No problem. Kurt was being unreasonable anyway. I think he just likes to disagree with everything you say or ask to be honest." Blaine laughed, plopping on the couch. Finn followed suit and plopped right next to him. Blaine started flipping through the channels as Finn answered him.

"Hell yeah he was being freakin unreasonable. He was acting like I was going to kill the president and then blame it on him or something. He overdramatizes everything." Finn said incredulously.

"I think he just really cares you know. He wants you to be happy. That, and I think he knows why you really want to go tonight. And honestly? I understand why he feels like that. This is the first time since the Quinn fiasco that you've liked a girl. I mean, actually liked a girl, not just liked having sex. I think he's worried you're moving too fast." Blaine explained everything Kurt had told him last night.

"That's what I thought at first too, that I was moving too fast. But now I don't care how fast it is. I've only got one life to love and why should I waste it worrying about how fast I'm going. I've got to take the warthog by the horns or whatever that saying is." Finn told him.

Blaine smiled, "It's take the bull by the horns, but yeah. I totally get it. I think you should go for it. Kurt won't be as easily swayed though. He likes the idea of you and Rachel, don't get me wrong. He thinks she's a sweet person and would be good for you. And she needs someone who has a good heart and will treat her right. He just wants you to take it slow. Like a snails pace. He's told me so many times that you're like his biological brother. You're only step brothers but that's not how he sees you." Blaine laughed.

"I don't see him as my step brother either and I love the fact that he wants to help me so much. But that's just not gonna happen. I like Rachel so I'm doing this. I cant keep worrying about what other people think. I have to listen to what I think sometimes too. Now could you help me pick out an outfit? I don't want to make her think I dress like a moron. Cause to be honest, I can't coordinate clothes to save my life." Finn asked him as the subject of Kurt and Rachel was dropped.

"Sure. I'm no Kurt, but I kind of know what I'm doing. Lets go." Blaine flicked off the tv and headed towards Finns room, Finn trailing behind him.

"So since we are going to a karaoke bar, I wouldn't suggest something really formal. You'll be the only one there dressed like that and you'll look like an idiot. I'd say a nice pair of jeans, your black t-shirt and this awesome gray sweater. I know you don't like sweaters, but they do make you look very sophisticated and hot." Blaine said as he shifted through Finn's closet and tossed stuff out to Finn.

"Um, thanks," Finn said, a little weirded out at Blaine's 'hot' comment even though he knew Blaine meant it as a complement, "What about shoes?" Finn asked.

"Just wear some slip on ones. They're easy and go with just about everything. Keep your hair messy like that. I know Kurt wont like it, but I know for a fact Rachel likes your hair." Blaine winked before heading out the door and back into the living room. Finn looked confused. How the hell did Blaine know what Rachel liked? He thought about it for another few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and pulling off his t-shirt. Goosebumps arose on his skin everywhere at the cold air blowing from his window.

He quickly shut his door after noticing it was wide open before pulling down the zipper on his jeans. They were not one of his new pairs, therefore a little wore. And by a little worn, that meant they had holes in the legs and pockets. He lost his keys once because of those damn holes. He pulled them down and looked at his choice in boxers. It probably wouldn't be best to wear SpongeBob boxers. Who knows what could happen if he bent over and flashed and flashed people these boxers. Especially if Rachel saw them and though he was some kind of childish doofus. So he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plain black boxers. That will work.

He slipped on all his clothes carefully (If he got even one hole in this sweater, Kurt would probably cut off his head and use it as a decoration) before laying down on his bed and whipping out his IPad, playing temple run.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Kurt knocked on his door. "You ready Finn? We're about to leave." Kurt told him.

"Yeah just a sec." Finn yelled back before running over to slip his shoes and slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He took one last look in the mirror, ran his hand through his hair, and walked out to the living room.

"Wow Finn. You actually look nice." Kurt commented as Blaine helped him slip on his coat.

"Thanks. Blaine actually helped me pick this out." Finn replied, slipping his coat on as well.

"Ah of course. I knew my Blainey had good taste." Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine hotly on the mouth. They got into a little bit until Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't really in the mood to see his brother and his boyfriend make out. Actually, he was never in the mood. He didn't like watching anyone make out. It looked all gross and slobbery. Which was weird because it never bothered him when he was kissing. He actually enjoyed when it got all wet and passionate. He realized Blaine and Kurt were already heading out the door and shook his head to clear his thoughts before following them.

"Fuck. Its freezing." Finn commented as they stepped into the cold air and Kurt hailed a cab.

"Well there is snow on the ground." Blaine laughed at Finn's dirty look. Blaine was always really sarcastic.

"You're hilarious Blaine. Really." Finn said before sweeping up some snow and pushing it in Blaine's face. He sputtered for a moment and when his face reappeared it was grinning. He scooped up some of his own snow, pulled the back of Finn's shirt and sweater open, and dumped it down Finn's back. Finn screeched at the cold and pushed his chest out and put his shoulders back, trying to keep the snow away from his very warm back. Blaine laughed hysterically and Finn joined in after a moment. God, he forgot how much he loved snow. Christmas was his favorite holiday and the snow was part of the reason why. He loved having snow ball fights, making snow angels, and building forts. Then going inside and drinking some warm hot coco. It was the fucking best.

"Are you children finished here? We need to go now if we're going to meet Rachel on time." Kurt said sternly, pointing to the cab expectedly. Blaine and Finn raised their eyebrows at him and looked at each other before following Kurt into the cab.

"We were just having fun Kurt, no need to be such a buzz kill. Its just a little bit of snow. It wont hurt anybody." Finn grumbled as he squeezed his enormous body into the cab next to Blaine.

"Well I am sorry I don't like to have snowball fights in the middle of the sidewalk in front of our apartment when we have somewhere to be. Sorry Finn." Kurt snarled sarcastically.

"You're an ass. First of all, that was most definitely not a snowball fight. There weren't even any snowballs. Blobs of snow in my hand aren't snowballs. And second of all, you need to stop being so damn uptight. Its no wonder your stressed all the time, you never take the time to relax and take that enormous branch out of your ass. You merd to be a kid once in a while." Finn fought back before facing his window.

"And what do you think is so funny mister?" Kurt asked Blaine angrily. Blaine was laughing.

"Do you two know how stupid you sound right now? I think you guys have been spending a little too much time together. You're always at each others throats. And this fight? Its so goddamn ridiculous its hilarious." Blaine laughed at Kurt sour expression.

"Oh thanks so much Blaine." Kurt growled before crossing his arms over his chest and staring furiously put of his window.

Finn laughed, actually finding this whole situation funny, that just seemed to piss Kurt off even more.

"C'mon babe. You know I'm right. You're just mad that I AM right." Blaine tried. Kurt just grumbled to himself and didn't answer Blaine. Blaine looked at him for help and Finn just shrugged his shoulders. It was silent the rest of the way to the bar. Kurt nearly leaped out when the driver said they were there. His anger seemed almost forgotten as he practically ran into the bar, looking for Rachel. Finn sighed and gave the driver money, watching him speed off before following behind Blaine quietly. He glanced around the bar, taking in his surroundings. There was a small stage set up with two microphones and tables set up all over. The bar was in the back of the place. When he glanced back at the bar, a big breasted blonde smiled at him flirtatiously and bent down lower to show off her cleavage. Finn smiled back nervously, not wanting to be impolite.

"Thank god. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted in the cab. Don't get me wrong, I love Finn and Blaine, but they are getting on my last nerve. And lately they've been ganging up on me. I need someone on my side." Finn heard Kurt tell Rachel as they laughed and hugged each other, blocking her from Finn's view.

She moved over to Blaine and gave him a hug. "Hi Blaine. Its been a while since I've seen you. I didn't see your adorable smiling face in the front of my class like usual." Rachel giggled sweetly and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah I was stuck at work. I will definitely be coming next week. I've been feeling so stressed lately, with work and school." Blaine smiled back at her.

"I think I can help with that. I have been told I'm very good." Rachel laughed before Blaine moved out of the way and Finn could see what she was wearing. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing sexy, black skinny jeans, a red sequin top, and adorable little black flats. She even had on a red sequin headband to match her top. He was sure that she was the fucking cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Hi Finn. I'm so glad you came." Rachel smiled sweetly, unsure of what the protocol between them was since they didn't really know each other. He answered her unsaid question by closing the space between them and leaning in closer to her for a hug, needing to feel her perfect little body pushed up against his. She wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders and pulled her chest into his. God, was this heaven? She molded perfectly into his body, it was like she was meant to be in his arms. He discreetly buried his face in her hair. He almost moaned at the scent. Her hair smelled like berries and fresh fruit while her skin smelled like coconuts. It was heavenly. He just wanted to lick her.

Eventually they pulled away and she smiled up at him through her gorgeous lashes. He shot her a half smile back, feeling the sparks fly between them. "So why don't you two sit down, Kurt and I are going to go sign up for a duet. Make small talk. Talk to her." Blaine whispered that last part into Finn's ear. Since when was he okay with Finn going after Rachel? He seemed willing to give him a chance but now he was actually hiving him time alone with her. Oh well, it worked in his favor. He'd get some alone time with Rachel. They watched Kurt and Blaine walk away and before Finn turned to Rachel.

"So where are you from originally?" Finn asked.

"I'm from New York. I grew up in the Bronx though. With a nice apartment on the third floor. My two dad raised me as an only child." Rachel told him. Finn gulped as he though about what she said. When they started dating (And they would date, Finn would make sure of it) it was sort of daunting to imagine having to meet not just one dad, but two. He'd had bad experiences in the past with dads.

He recalled the first time he mat Quinn's dad. He hated him so much. He gave Finn an evil glare and carried that glare all throughout dinner. That crazy glint was always in his eye after that night. Finn had made him hate him even more when he took a massive crap after dinner that night. He clogged the toilet and made a complete mess of the bathroom. He was mortified when he had to explain to them why the floor outside was sopping wet. And the next day? Quinn yelled at him in the hall for being such an idiot and making her parents hate him. Great girlfriend right?

"You have two dads?" Finn gulped looking at Rachel, a little intimidated. Rachel laughed lightly before answering.

"Yes I do. My dad, Leroy, is a lawyer for the Jackson Lewis LLP firm. My daddy, Hiram, is the CEO for Intuit. The computer software company. They like to boast about their money. I find it rude but they say if you've got it, flaunt it. But they really are kind when you get to know them. Where are you from? What are your parents like?" Rachel explained happily.

"Well, my parents are from Lima. So am I. Its a poorer town but they always made sure Kurt and I were happy and healthy. Between only the two of us, we did get quite a lot. Burt works and owns an auto shop. My mom, Carole, works at the hospital right now as a nurse. They fired the entire staff from the restaurant she was working at. So she had to find work elsewhere. She went to school and got a defree in nursing. My biological father died when I was nine. Burt and my mom got together several years after. He makes her really happy so I was kind of okay with it after a while. Though I kind of resented Burt for a while there. We warmed up eventually." Finn smiled sadly.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry, I know what its like to loose a parent. My mom didn't die, but she might as well have. She found me during my sophomore year of high school and got me to talk to her and have dinner with her. Afterwards she told me that it was just too hard and she couldn't do it. I guess she just couldn't handle the fact that she wasn't there to help raise me and that made her sad. But anyways, I haven't heard from her for five years." Rachel told him vulnerably. She reached her hand over to him and grabbed his forearm, rubbing it softly. His body nearly exploded at the powerful reaction her touch caused. His whole body erupted in goose bumps, he felt his breath catch dramatically, and his eyes shot to her chocolate brown ones. They stared and he swore he could see her eyes sparkle as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Finn whispered. Rachel blushed and looked down shyly before looking back up at him.

"You're too sweet." Rachel whispered back. Finn gulped as his sight moved down to her lips. They looked so moist and kissable. It was starting to make his stomach feel all Jell-O like.

"I try." He managed to say. He had no idea how he was able to make words. The chemistry between them was flying off on all cylinders. It was like the fucking room was on fire. She slid her chair over closer to him and leaned into him.

"You're warm." She smiled cutely. If he could take her right here on this table, he would. He hadn't taken off his coat yet so he was stifling in here.

"Are you cold?" He asked politely.

"Kind of." She smiled nervously. He grinned at her and took off his coat, carefully placing in around her shoulders so the coat was almost completely engulfing her. She sniffed the collar of the coat.

"You smell nice. I hope that doesn't sound creepy, its just, the smell makes me feel content and tired. I like it." Rachel laughed as she wrapped it tighter around her.

"Not at all. For the record, I think you smell nice too." Finn smiled, loving the flirting that was happening here. She giggled and snuggled deeper into his coat. He scooted even closer to her, their chairs now completely side by side as Kurt and Blaine started their number.

_Made a wrong turn,  
Once or twice,  
Dug my way out,  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions,  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss "No way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken,  
Always second guessing,  
Underestimated,  
Look, I'm still around._

_Pretty pretty, please!  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than...  
Less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please!  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect, to me._

Finn glanced over at Rachel to see that she was intently watching Kurt and Blaine sing. Finn, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel. "So what do you do here in New York? Besides teach yoga classes of course, cause I already know that." Finn asked over the music.

"I attend NYADA, the performing arts school. I'm going to be on Broadway some day. I'm a sophomore by the way. What are you majoring in?" Rachel told him brightly.

"I'm a sophomore too! I'm majoring in acting. I really wanted to act in movies and stuff, but I really do love Shakespeare's plays." Finn told her.

"Ooh really?! What's your favorite play?" Rachel squealed excitedly, as both of them completely forgot about the music playing in the background.

"I love Misummers Night Dream. Also Romeo and Juliet because its like one of the classics." Finn grinned.

"I love Midsummers! That's like my favorite Shakespearean piece. I practically have Hermia's part memorized." Rachel said.

"My school is holding auditions for the play during the new year. I really want to try out for Lysander. I've just never really been lead material. There's this guy in my literature class who is really good. I know he'll get Lysander's part, but I figured I'd try anyways." Finn replied self consciously.

"Are you serious? That's settled then. We need to get together at some point as run lines. You will get Lysander. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, will make sure of it. It's not a matter of who thinks their better. It's about who wants it more and who tries their hardest. I would know. I'm not exactly stage lead material either. But that never stands in my way." Rachel told him sternly, her voice holding no room for a pitty party.

"What are talking about? You're fucking beautiful. There's no way someone wouldn't want you as their lead. And I've heard from Kurt that you're one of the most phenomenal singers he's ever heard. And Kurt's a tough critic." Finn said.

Rachel's face burst into a gorgeous smile and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Holy fuck, her lips were so pillow soft he barely felt them. He felt the skin on his cheek burn as she pulled back. He craved to have this lips touch his own.

"Thank you Finn. No one has ever complemented me like that before. You're an amazing man, Finn Hudson." Rachel said, tears nearly in her eyes after his heartfelt words.

"Nah. I'm just telling the truth." Finn shrugged, his cheeks going pink.

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me!_

_Pretty pretty, please_  
_Don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_You are perfect_

_To me_

Kurt and Blaine finished their song to a decent applause. Most of the patrons were either drunk or too busy with their own conversations. Kurt and Blaine stepped off the stage arm in arm, smiling at eachother lovingly. They sat down in their chairs and looked at Rachel and Finn who were mere inches apart.

"That was amazing you two!" Rachel gushed, taking her arm out of the coat to grip Kurt's hand.

"Thank you. Fans are always appreciated," Kurt smiled jokingly, "So what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" He asked, eyeing the coat still wrapped around Rachel's shoulders.

"School stuff, our majors. Our parents. Those kinds of things." Finn answered.

"Yeah Kurt. You never told me your brother was majoring in acting and was a Shakespeare lover!" Rachel smacked Kurt playfully. He just laughed.

"My bad." Kurt put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Yes Kurt. You should be ashamed. But anyways, you want to go sing a duet? It's been far too long since our voices have combined to make their magic." Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"You don't even have to ask Rachel. Of course. Now lets go!" Kurt almost yelled happily, chugging down the rest of his drink and grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I'll be needing this when I get back." Rachel whispered to Finn adorably, slipping her arms out of his jacket and handing it back to him, caressing his cheek for a moment before she was pulled away by Kurt. Finn shot her a half smile and waved goofily at her as she and Kurt made their way to the song book. Blaine grinned at Finn knowingly.

"So?" Blaine asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at Finn suggestively. He was clearly waiting for Finn to talk about him and Rachel.

"So what?" Finn asked back, trying to play it off as having no idea what Blaine was talking about. Blaine just looked at him expectantly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Finn. You and Rachel. Mr. Finn Hudson was blushing and flirting openly with Rachel Berry. I bet you haven't flirted like that since Quinn. I'm sure bar tramps don't need much convincing." Blaine told him knowingly.

"Well, fine if you must know. Rach and I were talking about Shakespeare and how she wants to help me run lines. That's technically a date right?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Yeah I guess. But if I were you I'd ask her out on a real date. Like to dinner or something. Otherwise shes going to think you just want to be friends. You don't want that do you?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck no. I definitely want her. And as more than just friends. I just don't know what to say. Its been so long since I've asked anyone out. Quinn was my last girlfriend. And that started six years ago." Finn said, worried now. Asking a woman out was not on the top of his list of favorite things to do. He was a blubbering idiot when it came to asking woman out. And with a woman as special as Rachel, he probably wouldn't even get out a decent sentence.

"Just breathe Finn. It may seem a lot more daunting than it actually is. Just relax and ask her to dinner. Besides, I'm sure you could sound like a complete idiot and just make hand gestures, and she would still say yes. The way she was looking at you... It was like you freakin hung the moon just for her. I could see perfectly from where I was on the stage. You dont have anything to worry about Finn." Blaine assured him.

"Really?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. Just ask her to dinner and you'll be perfectly fine. I don't see why she wouldn't say yes." Blaine told him, sipping the rest of his drink. Finn smiled happily as the music onstage started and they turned to see Rachel and Kurt looking at each other onstage, grinning like idiots. The piano started and Rachel opened her mouth to sing first.

_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
Baby's so sweet_

_Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it, baby_

_So be kind  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me, baby, or leave me  
Take me, baby, or leave me_

Finn's eyes nearly shot out his skull and his mouth dropped open. She was flawless, stupendous, incredible, and absolutely perfect. He knew she was talented, but he had no idea she was this good. It was like hearing an angel open her mouth and sing to him. Her voice wrapped around him like a velvet blanket and it was at that moment he knew he had fallen for this girl, hard. If he could spend his life just listening to her voice, he could live a very full and happy life. Kurt took on the next few lines.

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun_

_You are the one I choose_  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_  
_You love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine_  
_And don't waste my time_  
_Cryin', "Oh Honeybear_  
_Are you still my, my, my baby?_

Finn laughed. "What the hell is this?" Finn asked Blaine.

"This is Take Me Or Leave Me from RENT. You know, that musical Kurt forced you to watch two years ago?" Blaine said, trying to help Finn remember.

"Oh yeah! That was the night I ate so much ice cream I barfed halfway into the movie. Kurt totally knew it was intentional, but he couldn't make me stay while I was vomiting up chunks of chocolate and peanut butter." Finn smiled at the ingenious idea.

"I still don't know why you'd want to vomit up a shit ton of ice cream instead of watch a two hour movie." Blaine shook his head. Finn just shrugged and listened to the two on stage again. Both of them were singing now.

_That's it, the straw that breaks my back  
I quit, unless you take it back  
Women, what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them_

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_(Who I was meant to be)_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_(And if you give a damn, ya better)_  
_Take me, baby, or leave me_  
_(Oh take me, baby, take me or leave me)_  
_Take me, baby_  
_Or leave me_

_Guess I'm leaving_  
_I'm gone_

Finn jumped out of his chair at the end of their number. He clapped like a mad man and whistled as they stepped off the stage giggling. There was a generous applause after them as they made their way back over to the table. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face when she looked over at Finn who was grinning down at her with an awestruck look on his face.

"You were amazing. I mean, I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could sing like that. It was completely flawless." Finn said breathlessly, not being able to think of any words that described her voice.

"Thanks." She stroked his hand for a moment and smiled at him.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kurt questioned, breaking the trance Finn and Rachel seemed to be in.

Finn rolled his eyes, "No Kurt, you were also amazing." Kurt seemed satisfied at the complement and let it be.

As Rachel sat back don in her chair next to Finn, he slipped the jacket back on her, grinning at her broadly. She bit her lip and smiled back. "So Finn, when will we be hearing your voice grace that stage?" Kurt asked.

"Um, never?" Finn supplied, taking a swig of his drink.

"Well you're a party pooper." Kurt grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Finn. You never know if you'll get a part in a movie where you have to sing. You'll want to be prepared right? Of course you will. So you might as well train your voice now. I want to hear what you sound like." Rachel begged him, shooting him puppy dog eyes. He knew he have no chance in hell at fighting her cute pout and mesmerizing eyes. He caved just like that.

"Fine. But someone has to go up there with me. I'm not going to embarrass myself alone." Finn told them stubbornly. Everyone was silent for about five seconds, each thinking about his statement.

Before Kurt could open his mouth, Blaine spoke up. "Rachel, why don't you go up there and sing with Finn. I'm sure he could benefit greatly from anything you have to say about his vocals. You are the most talented amongst us." Blaine complemented. Rachel smiled in a cocky way that was cute rather than obnoxious.

"Of course that's true. I'd be delighted to sing with you Finn. If you're up for it that is." Rachel smiled at him.

Finn looked nervous for a second. Singing a duet with one of the most talented people he's ever known? Kind of a daunting task. But he's do anything to spend time with her. "Sure. Lets go find something to sing." Finn smiled as she took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. She led the way over to the song book at the front of the bar.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Blaine as they watched the other two make their way through the tables.

"They like each other Kurt. I don't see what the problem is. Its not like Finn is criminally insane and Rachel is a hooker. They are both well rounded people who've been unfortunately unlucky in love. I am intrigued, as to why you seem so against them being together. I think they look cute. Their size difference is enormous." Blaine smiled, unfazed by Kurt's dirty looks.

"I know you may think I'm being a tightwad or something, but I'm just looking out for Finn's best interest. He's not used to being with new women. He was with Quinn for six years and now in a matter of less than two months, he's already infatuated with someone else? That just seems weird to me. It's like hes trying to compensate for losing almost everything to a bitch who treated him like crap. That would screw anyone up I think." Kurt told Blaine.

"Did you ever think that there's a reason Finn and Quinn broke up around the same time you started taking yoga classes from Rachel. Love works in mysterious ways Kurt. Maybe this is loves way of bringing Finn and Rachel together. Lets just trust fate and let Finn and Rachel make their own decisions. You can't make Finn's choices for him. He has to be a man and either find love or heartache. Like everyone else in this world. Just relax and let things roll the way they want to roll." Blaine told his boyfriend, rubbing the top of his hand.

"You know, I hate it when you're right? Why do you have to be so smart and understanding of people?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine laughed too and kissed him on the lips before they faced the stage again and waiting for Finn and Rachel's turn on the stage.

Over at the stage, Finn and Rachel were waiting for the current performer, (Who was singing a horrendous version of I Kissed A Girl), to finish up. "You nervous?" Rachel laughed, noticing Finn move his leg back and forth continuously.

"Yeah, a little bit. Its been so long since I've performed anything in front of anyone." Finn said.

"You'll do fine. Most people probably wont even pay any attention to us. Half of them are drunk and the other half are almost drunk." Rachel joked, though they both knew she was right. This probably wasn't going to be the hardest crowd to please.

"Yeah you're right. Lets just go up there and kick ass." Finn smiled and they high fived before he helped her onto the stage, grabbing her hand delicately and watching her ass, given it was right in his line of vision. He licked his lips. It looked even tighter and flawless than it had that day of her yoga class. She handed him the second microphone before picking up her own microphone, waiting for the beginning music to finish, and bringing it to her lips.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me_  
_ be_  
_ I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't_  
_ you set me free_  
_ Stop playin' with my heart _  
_Finish what you start _  
_When you make my love come down_  
_ If you want me let me know _  
_Baby, let it show _  
_Honey, don't you fool around _  
_Don't try to resist me_

He couldn't resist her even if he tried. They faced each other and sang her hearts out. Their voices blended together like sweet vanilla ice cream. His bari-tenor voice and her soprano voice were perfect together. They mixed together in a way that sounded absolutely perfect. And nobody could deny that they had a kind of chemistry that was setting the room on fire. They had a musical chemistry unlike any other as well.

_Open your heart to me, _  
_baby I'll hold the lock _  
_and you hold the key _  
_Open your heart to me, _  
_darlin' I'll give you love if you, _  
_you turn the key._

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me your making me, (Your making such a fool of me)_  
_I see you on the street and you walk on by (You're on the street I see when you're walking by)_  
_ When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see_  
_ So you choose to look the other way _  
_Well I've got something to say..._

He started circling her on the small stage, really getting into the music. She smiled brightly and followed his movements, turning when he turned and never letting her eyes leave his. It had been forever since he'd sang on a stage, but now that he was, it felt amazing. His voice was just a little hoarse from not singing for so long, but he hit the higher notes with minimal struggle. As long as he was singing with her, he didn't care how bad he sounded. She could make up for his struggle with her own stellar voice. They weren't even facing the audience anymore, only focused on each other.

_Open your heart to me, _  
_baby _  
_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key _  
_Open your heart to me, darlin' _  
_I'll give you love if you, _  
_you turn the key (open your heart I'll make you love me) _  
_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_  
_Open your heart to me, darlin'_  
_ I'll give you love if you, _  
_you turn the key (ohh ohh ohh) _

_Open your heart with the key!_

They finished the song with their faces mere inches apart. They were both breathing heavily, their microphones at their sides, completely forgotten. He was staring intently at her lips, like he absolutely needed to kiss them. It was silent for a moment before the crowd before them burst to applause. Not everyone was clapping, but it was certainly the loudest applause of the night. He decided against kissing her just yet. He didn't want their first kiss to be in front of a bunch of drunk guys and his brother. He needed it to be special, perfect. So he pulled away, still feeling his mouth water as her warm breath fanned out on his face for another few blissful moments. Rachel bowed gracefully and led Finn off of the stage. He followed her like a lost puppy dog.

"Wow you guys. That was incredible. Your voices were amazing together." Blaine said as they sat back down, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah Finn. Your voice sounded really great considering you haven't sung an entire song for years." Kurt added, smiling and trying to accept the fact that Finn and Rachel were pretty perfect for each other, despite the fact that he still sort of believed they were moving too fast.

"Thanks. I have to say Finn, when you hit that high B, I knew our performance was just going to be nothing short of flawless. You really do have an amazing voice." Rachel complemented, again, slipping his coat over her chilled body.

Finn grinned sheepishly. "Mine is no where near as perfect as yours. But we are great together. I mean, we sound good together." Finn covered quickly. Blaine smiled on knowingly and Rachel blushed.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay," Rachel started, trying to cover Finn's embarrassment, "I do have class early in the morning, so I'd better get going. I had so much fun tonight. We definitely need to do this again. Kurt, text me okay?" Rachel told the little group, getting up and kissing Blaine on the cheek real quickly before moving over to Kurt and placing a sweet little kiss on both of his cheeks.

"I'll take you home." Finn offered suddenly, not wanting to end this night without either getting her number or kissing those luscious lips. That duet had awoken something inside Finn that made him need to be close to her. Their chemistry and passion that had just exploded up on the stage was almost making him delirious with need for her. Rachel looked up at him, smiling.

"No Finn, I..." Kurt started before cutting himself off. "Just be home within the hour. We still haven't copied a key for you and I don't want to have to wake up because you're locked out of the apartment." Kurt covered shooting both Finn and Rachel a smile. Blaine discreetly rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly.

"Okay." Rachel said, excitedly. She handed him back his jacket and took hers off the chair she was sitting on. She buttoned up the shiny black buttons and smiled up at Finn when she was done. Finn grinned at them, slipped his own jacket on, and held out his arm for Rachel.

"C'mon." She giggled and hooked her arm in his.

"See you two later." Rachel waved and Finn led her out into the cold night air. She snuggled deeply into his side as they walked to the end of the sidewalk. He let her hail the cab because, he never could. And if he tried they would be here for hours, no joke.

She cuddled into his side when they got into the cab. He heaved a content sigh and tried not to fall asleep to the sounds of her light and soothing breathing. "I hope this isn't uncomfortable to you. I know we just met each other, but I just feel like I know you already. And you're beautiful and perfect and sexy and..." Finn babbled before Rachel cut him off by putting her finger up to his lips. He shut his mouth and stared into her eyes. She gently ran her finger over his bottom lip, making chills shoot up and down his spine. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his slight stumble. In return, he wrapped his hand around her hip and squeezed lustfully. It was unclear whether she pulled herself closer or he pulled her into him, but their bodies were now pushed together. His hand slipped into her coat and rested on her sequin covered hip. His thumb that was rubbing the rough fabric of her t-shirt, was in complete contrast to his pinky that was softly rubbing her hot skin. Rachel moved her hands to the back of his neck and twirled her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck. She was nearly on his lap when she moved her lips to his chin and just kissed it once. Those soft lips on his skin sent a level of pressure to Finn's growing erection that made him groan quietly. She pulled away and looked into his lust filled eyes, her pupils as black and dilated as his were. Just as their lips were about to touch, the cab came to an abrupt halt and the driver spoke.

"Here's your stop." The man smiled, full well knowing he just stopped their almost first kiss. Rachel looked flustered before she broke apart form their embrace.

"I'll walk you up to your apartment." Finn suggested opening his own door and getting out. He tossed the cash at the driver glaring at him. The cockblock. Rachel said hello to her doorman and led Finn to the elevator across the main entrance.

"This is a really nice building." Finn said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you. I only have to pay half the rent, so it makes it a little easier." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, you have a roommate?" Finn asked surprised, she never mentioned a roommate.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Her name is Santana. Lately she has been spending a lot of time at her girlfriends house, so you may not be able to meet her tonight. Rachel answered. He followed her out of the elevator and into the hallway of the third floor.

"Oh, she's a lesbian?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yep. Since our senior year of high school. Her first girlfriend, Brittany, had to be held back a year and they couldn't handle the long distance so they broke up. Brittany went off the some college in California or something. Her girlfriend now works at the diner with us. Her name is Dani. She's really sweet. And she can sing. You should meet them sometime. I'd love to see what Santana thinks of you." Rachel told him about Santana a bit before they reached her door.

"Well this is me right here." Rachel said gesturing to the door to the right of them, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"I had an amazing night Rachel. We definitely need to sing together again." Finn said nervously.

"Me too Finn. I'd love that. Maybe we could have Santana and Dani join us. They'd love to go to a karaoke bar with us." Rachel smiled.

"Cool." Finn said, twisting his fingers together.

"Well goodnight Finn." Rachel said sweetly, rubbing his arm before turning to her door and pulling it open.

"Wait Rach!" Finn said quickly, reaching his arm out to shut her door.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Go out with me." He said, straight and to the point. "I want to take you out on a date, please. Like, just the two of us on a romantic date. I like you a lot Rachel. And I want you. Kurt may think its too soon, but I don't care. The heart wants what the heart wants. So, Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?" Finn asked, feeling a little self conscious at the end of his mini speech. Rachel was shocked and silent for a moment before she looked up at Finn through her long lashes.

"Finn Hudson, I would love to go out with you. I was hoping you'd ask me. You name a date and time, I'll be there." Rachel nearly squealed with happiness. Finn thought he was going to burst, he was so fucking happy.

"Are you serious? You aren't just screwing with me?" Finn asked incredulously, in disbelieve that someone like her would agree to date someone like him.

"Yes of course Finn. Why wouldn't I? Why would I be messing with you?" Rachel giggled.

"Awesome, so um," Finn said giddily, "Can I have your number?" He asked. She held out her hand for his phone with a grin. She began typing in her number as he watched her intently. Man, he was in so deep. They hadn't even gone out a date and she already had him completely enamored. He seductively reached over into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He let her type her password in before he thumbed in his number into her phone too.

She handed it back and their hands grazed lightly. Another shock wave shot itself up his arm. By the way she shivered, he could tell the same just happened to her. "I'll text you when I'm free. I cant even tell you how excited I am to go out with you." Rachel batted her lashes seductively. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Me too. I wish we could go now." Finn whispered. Rachel blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you then." She managed to say through the haze of passion that had begun to surround them.

"Yeah see you." He gave her a half smile. She leaned up and her warm, gentle lips touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, feeling his heart beat like a drum in his chest. Her sweet smelling breath hit his face as she pulled away and continued to smile gently at him. She waved once more and turned to her door, going inside and staring at him until she shut the door. He just stood there and stared at the door. Still not believing he just got a date with the woman of his dreams. Like a lovesick fool, he turned and walked dreamily down the hall and back to the elevator, feeling like he was on cloud 9. If Puck were here, he'd say that Finn shouldn't be this whipped, this early in the relationship. That she should be putting out first, and it better be damn good.

Puck was the biggest player Finn had ever known. He was the most loyal friend he'd ever had though. His ride back to the apartment consisted of him thinking about how soft her lips were. And how much he wanted kissing those lips. His phone vibrated as he trudged up the stairs to the apartment.

"_I can't wait for out date. :)" _He grinned as he read over Rachel's message. He sent back as message saying he couldnt wait either and thy he was already thinking of date ideas. He wanted to say that he'd be counting down the minutes until he could see her again. But he thought that might sound a little stalkerish. He walked through the apartment door to see Kurt sitting on the couch sipping hot coco.

"Hey man." Finn waved.

"Someone's giddy." Kurt said, clearly amused by Finn's goofy, smiling face.

"Its a good day. Do I need a reason to be happy and smiling?" Finn asked, feigning hurt.

"No you dont. But when you come home all love struck and you were just at Rachels place, I have a reason to question you." Kurt smiled.

"Not that it's any if your business, but I got Rachel's number and we set a date." Finn said, sitting on the couch next to Kurt.

"A date for what?" Kurt asked confused.

"No, a date. As in the two of us going on a romantic outing together." Finn smiled happily.

"As happy as I am for you, I kind of needed to talk to you about that." Kurt said seriously. Finn looked uncomfortable for a moment, like this was a weird conversation to have with your brother. Finn sat there anyways, ready to listen to whatever Kurt had to say.

"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to say it. I think you're moving way too fast with Rachel. I know it's just one date, but you did just end a relationship that lasted a little under six years. That's a big deal Finn. I just want you to make sure this is really what you want. And that you're not just doing this because you're trying to get over Quinn. Because Rachel is a special girl and she only deserves the best. While I think you two could be great together, I also know that you can be a little careless with people's feelings sometimes, even if its unintentional. Just promise me you won't hurt her okay?" Kurt pleaded with his brother.

"I promise. Quinn never treated me right, I think a part of me always knew that I deserved better. Rachel's just that. She's better than I deserve actually, but when I'm around her, I feel like I can do anything. She makes me feel like some lost puppy and I just want to follow her around, complementing her to no end. I would never ever intentionally hurt her. This is real for me, not just some one night stand that I'm going to blow off the next day." Finn said dreamily.

Kurt didn't even know what to say. He just thought Finn liked Rachel because she was attractive, not because he loved every single thing about her. Maybe Blaine was right, maybe it was just fate that brought them together. And who was he, Kurt Hummel, to stand in the way of faith and love?

"O-okay. You have my blessing." Kurt managed a small smile. Finn looked ecstatic.

"Are you serious?!" Finn jumped up off the couch and hugged Kurt tightly, nearly crushing him in the process. "You have no idea how much that means to me Kurt. Hearing you say that is such a relief. Thanks bro." Finn smiled again and hugged him again before nearly sprinting out the room and whipping out his phone. He heard Kurt chuckle behind him and Finn shut the door already texting Rachel.

_"Guess whose blessing we just got Ms. Berry?" _Finn texted cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't been this happy he was accepted into college. College was a big deal to him, it was like he was proving his worth to the world. She texted back only moments later.

_"KURT APPROVED?" _He could tell she was shocked by this, given that her text was written in all caps.

_"Yep. :) I was worried he'd resent me. Or you. Kurt's opinion means a lot to me." _Finn told her. He laid down on his bed and punched the pillow behind his head so that it was fully supporting his neck.

_"Kurt only thinks the highest of you Finn :) His opinion means a lot to me too. He's one of the few genuine friends I actually have." -R_

_"What about me? I'm I one of your genuine friends?" -F_

_"Of course. But at the risk of sounding too forward, you know I want to be more than friends with you." -R_

_"Phew, and here I was thinking I was friend zoned. (P.s. I want to be more than friends too ;) )" -F_

_"Always the charmer. :) So what are you up to now?" -R_

_"Laying on my bed texting you. I don't think Blaine is here tonight, so I don't need earplugs and I can get a good nights sleep." -F _

He was amazed at how easy it was to talk so openly with her. The conversation just flowed so easily with them.

_"Tell me about. Santana and Dani are also going at it like rabbits. You'd think we were at some sort of Brothel." -R_

_"I don't want to sound like a typical guy, but I think two chicks going at it is a lot hotter than two men going at it." -F_

_"That's because you are a guy. Don't make me come all the way over there just to slap that grin off. I can tell even from across town that your smiling right now. You may think I don't know you very well, but I do." -R_

Finn laughed at that. She was so good at reading people, it was like some kind of superpower. Even from the text she could tell he had a smirk on his face.

_"Is this that crazy Berry side, Kurt was talking about earlier? He said it only comes out when your furious." -F_

_"Maybe, I guess you'll never know stud ;) Guess you aren't as good at reading people as I am." -R_

_"Guess not :P" -F_

_"I would honestly love to stay on my phone and text you all night, but I have class tomorrow. :(" -R_

Finn felt a little disappointed at not being able to talk to her anymore, but understood. He had class too, just not till ten o'clock. She must have been one of those early birds who signed for all those morning classes.

_":( I wish you didn't have to go. I could talk to you all night. But you should get your sleep. I probably should as well. I have classes at ten tomorrow. I'll text you in the morning?" -F_

_"I wish I didn't either. But of course, I'll be awaiting your text in the morning. Goodnight Finn! x" -R_

_"Goodnight Rach x" -F_

He hoped it was okay that he called her Rach. It just flowed so easily through his fingers. He assumed she turned off her phone so she could sleep. He stayed up playing games on his phone for a while, thinking only of Rachel and not even focusing in his game. He lost the scrabble game to Kurt by a horrific about of points. Finn could hear Kurt laughing at him through the thin wall between their bedrooms, that's how badly he lost. It was extremely hard for Finn to concentrate when all he could think about was Rachel's Berrys warm, soft lips. He snuggled deeper into his pillow after shutting off hi phone and plugging it into the wall.

What was he going to do for their date? It had to be really romantic if he wanted to catch her attention. She consumed his every thought. He had to do something that would show her how much he cared for her already. He thought about this situation some more, this was insane. A month ago, he never would have expected he'd be this crazy for a woman. It definitely wasn't his style. It took him a couple of months before he was this crazy about Quinn.

He still could help but notice there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like something wrong was going to happen. It felt like Quinn wasn't exactly out of his life for good. God he hoped that wasn't the case. He never wanted to be near her again, a sick feeling always entered his stomach whenever he thought of her. But it was just him being paranoid. He told himself this as he calmed down and started to shut his eyes. He'd had enough of crap happen to him, nothing bad could happen to him now, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews/follows/favs! It really helps the writing come along faster knowing people are eager to read it. :) And I am sooo sorry postponed long wait! But anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D Remember: Reviews are love. And Don't Stop Believing!**

**P.S: I hope no one has a problem with Dantana. I just think they are freakin adorable. ^_^**

**We Love Cory Monteith! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and the rest of the writers/creators.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And then bam! Both chicks were on me like flies on shit." Puck exclaimed proudly as he and Finn sat down on his couch playing Xbox. Finn had come over after breakfast to hang out. They were currently playing NBA 2013. Puck was kicking his ass as usual. Finn always liked to claim he was better at baseball anyways. Puck was also telling Finn about the night he had at a college sorority house. Something Finn was not interested in. The amount of people Puck had had sex with was astounding. It was a surprise to Finn that he didn't have an STD yet.

"How the hell did you manage that? Sorority girls are always like, prudes or something. At least those girls over at Beta Gamma are." Finn said as they waited for the screen to load.

"That's not a problem for old Puckasaurus. Once my shirt came off and I started cleaning that pool, I became completely irresistible to them. I think it was the nipple ring, that thing alone makes the ladies horny as fuck." Puck said cockily. They started the game with Finn in control of the ball.

"Maybe it's your stupid fucking Mohawk." Finn joked, grabbing a fistful of Pucks Mohawk and pulling on it after his player made a basket.

"Hey it's not a stupid Mohawk. This is what makes those panties drop. My Mohawk is what makes every type if woman come to me. It makes me look like a badass. Every kind of chick digs it. While your hair looks like it was run over my a lawnmower." Puck mocked.

"I've tried cutting it. It grows back like the next morning." Finn defended his own hair.

"Excuses excuses." Puck said, "So you in tonight? Mike and I are going to go browsing at some college party tonight. Its at that frat house with the pool and hot tub. You know what that means? Hot, wet, and drunk college girls. The big three." Puck told him excitedly.

"That's cool. But I'm out. Tell Mike I said good luck. Last time he got a college chick he bored her to death with facts about foreign dance styles." Finn said nonchalantly, busy staring at his phone and texting in between breaks.

"Did you not fucking hear me man? We could potentially have sex with drunk freshman college chicks tonight. FRESHMAN college chicks!" Puck pointed out like Finn wasn't quite grasping awesomeness of the situation.

"Yeah man that's awesome, but no thanks. Have fun tonight." Finn went to give him a high five but he ended up missing and slapping Pucks face lightly.

"Dude what the fuck?!" Puck shot at him, smacking him upside the head. "Who the fuck you texting anyways? Your mommy? Or Kurt? You can't seem to wipe your ass without Kurt being there these days."

"Fuck off. I'm just texting Rachel. She's in between classes right now. She very strict abouth people not texting her during class." Finn defended, closing his phone and picking up the controller again.

"Is she the reason you aren't coming out tonight? Dude, you haven't even taken her out on a date and you're whipped. Have you started picking up tampons for her yet? She got your dick on a leash yet? We all know its only a matter of time." Puck asked sarcastically.

"Look, just because I'm no longer apart of the man ho club, doesn't mean you can ridicule me about it. I'm taking Rachel out for our first date tonight. Now lets just play the damn game. I have to leave in a few minutes to go to the market before Kurt comes home. Apparently he's out of tea and wants me to pick up dinner for him and Blaine." Finn explained. Puck was starting to get on his nerves, could be a real ass sometimes.

"What are you a fucking housewife? Going to the market before cooking a nice hot meal for your man? I never thought if see the day when Finn Hudson started acting like a pansy housewive." Puck mocked.

"What the fuck is your problem? Your acting like a fucking little two year old today. Oh I'm sorry, is it that special time of the month?" Finn threw the controller down on the chair next to him and stood up, taking a huge swig of his soda.

"My problem is your acting like a pussy. Going to the grocery store for Kurt. Giving up a fucking college party to go on a sweet little romantic date with some chick you just met. I mean for fucks sake, she has you glued to your phone half the day. What the hell is so special about her? She have huge tits or something? There's got to be something about her body that has you acting like a lost fucking puppy." Puck spat angrily, throwing his own controller down in the couch and kicking his recliner.

"Fuck you man. I don't want to fucking deal with your shit right now. You're acting like a baby right now. It's my life and I'll do what I want. Not everyone wants to live the Puckerman lifestyle. I'll text you later. I'm not really in the mood to be criticized today. You were fine when we started. I don't know why you're deciding to be a dick now." Finn pulled in his jacket and headed for the door.

"Your changing." Puck said simply before Finn reached for the handle.

"What do you mean?" Finn turned back around.

"I mean, you're way different than you were when you were with Quinn. You were that awesome party animal that was my best friend. We used to hang out and get drunk at bars, play video games for nights on end, and live off cold pizza. Now you're all like, responsible and shit. You are already whipped by some chick you don't even know. And you broke up with Quinn. Quinn dude, the hottest chick we've ever been friends with. You're not the same guy I grew up with." Puck said sadly, he never let his guard down and got emotional like this. It was starting to freak Finn out.

"Look I'm sorry man, I guess I'm just growing up. It's about time I did too. I'm halfway through college. I gotta start thinking about my future. Maybe you should think about doing the same." Finn said, not rudely, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. What the hell was up with Puck? He was acting like Finn was some entirely different person. Whatever, Puck wasn't going to ruin his spectacular mood. Thats why he left Pucks so suddenly, he didn't want Puck to become this black hole that sucks happiness right out of the air. He felt on top of the world. He and Rachel were going on their date tonight. He walked into the store with a stride to his step.

Oh crap, what was it that Kurt wanted him to pick up? It wasn't on the list he gave him. Was it coffee creamer? "Tea! That's it." Finn said loudly to himself, scaring an older couple near him. "Sorry." He said, feeling the need to laugh. His happy mood carried itself all the way until he was back at the apartment after a long shopping trip.

"Kurt, I'm home!" Finn announced, putting the bags on the counter. He threw the keys into the bowl and hit the play button on their answering machine.

"Hey Finn, it's Kurt. I went over to Rachel's to help her get ready for tonight. Try to tame that rats nest you call hair and wear that suit I put out on your bed. Text me if you have any issues." The message ended and Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kurt. That man could changing his mind at the flip of a switch. Before he was unsure about Finn dating Rachel, now he was actually helping them get ready for it. He'll never understand his brother. He made his way to his bedroom to look at the suit Kurt picked out.

It was a sleek, black Valentino suit with shiny black buttons on the coat. He also laid out a simple white button up, and red tie. His brand new Dolce & Gabbana dress shoes were shinning in the moonlight coming in from his window. He had to admit, he was going to look quite sexy tonight. He got a jittery feeling in his stomache when he thought about what Rachel was going to look like tonight. Knowing Kurt, it was definitely going to be something sexy as fuck, while also being classy. He had about an hour before he had to go pick up Rachel at her apartment.

He walked around the apartment a bit, drinking a cup of coffee, playing COD for about an hour and a half. Time didn't seem like it was going fast enough for Finn. Finally when it was about six forty, he hurried to his bedroom to slip on his suit.

The pants felt slick and smooth against his legs and the white shirt felt scratchy against his perfectly chiseled chest. His awkwardly large hands tucked the white shirt into his pants before he pulled on his suit jacket and sat on the bed to put his shoes and socks on.

He then moved to the mirror of his bathroom and pulled out his razor to make some finishing touches. Kurt told him earlier to go clean shavin, even if women had told him multiple times that he looked extremely sexy with a bit of scruff. He pulled on certain parts of his hair to give it a hot, rugged look before spraying on some new cologne and looking at himself in the mirror nervously. He admittedly looked pretty good. He tried to do his tie with zero success. Kurt was going to have to do it for him. He had no idea how to tie a tie.

Taking in a shaky breath, he grabbed his phone, keys, and headed out to his truck. He could feel the nerves tingling throughout his body. It had been so long since he'd been on a first date. With Quinn, it was comfortable after a while because he knew he didn't have to impress her that much or do anything too flashy. It was safe. She only asked that he didnt go anywhere, 'poor people would go'. Now he was starting over with a girl who was pretty much the complete opposite of Quinn.

He knew Rachel would never be that shallow. Hell, she probably wouldn't even really care about where they went to tonight. Thinking about that calmed his nerves a little bit. He pulled on the collar of his dress shirt as he stopped at a red light. Why did it suddenly feel like an inferno in his car? All too soon, he pulled up at her apartment building. Holy shit was he nervous.

He opted for using the elevator, he was already sweating like a pig. He knocked nervously and heard some shuffling and some kind of small dog bark before a sexy Latina woman answered the door looking flustered. "Hello, you must be Finnegan." She smiled at Finns nervous exterior. She held open the door and gestured for him to come in. He nodded at her in thanks before walking into the large apartment.

Goddamn was it a nice apartment. Either they had really good, high paying jobs, or Rachel's dads were still helping with rent. Because this apartment was huge. The living room was very modern. A white couch sat in the center of the room, facing a flat screen tv. The tv stand was littered with movies everywhere. He smiled as he saw an entire section of the stand filled with Broadway musicals.

He could see the large kitchen that was separated from the living room by a counter and some cupboards. From what he could see, there were only stainless steel appliances so it was a very updated kitchen. The place was all neutral colors, light brown, white, a pale blue. There were random paintings on the walls that actually seemed to fit in well with the room. He was so into looking around the room that he didn't notice a small tan dog with enormous ears come up to his leg and start biting the pant leg.

"Ahhh!" Finn shouted in surprise as he nearly kicked the poor puppy across the living room. Santana snorted in amusement.

"I'm Santana. We've never been formally introduced. And this is Melchior." Santana introduced herself to Finn, shaking his hand.

"Finn," He smiled, "Melchior? That's a weird name for a chihuahua." Finn laughed as said chihuahua growled at him with his hackles up. Santana laughed at that.

"Tell me about it. That's exactly what I said. But she insisted on naming it after a Broadway character. She tried naming it Sweeney, Curly, and Enjolras. Rightly so, I managed to persuade her not to. I thought Melchior was the manliest out of all her choices." Santana rolled her eyes though she was amused. Finn chuckled as he thought about Rachel and Santana battling over naming the little chihuahua. Melchior flinched and barked loudly when Finn bent down to try and pick him up.

"Let him sniff your hand first. You try and pick him up and he'll probably bite your hand off. He may be tiny but his teeth are super sharp. Rachel brushes his teeth at least four times a month. He's like her little baby." Santana warned, watching Finn closely.

Finn reached his hand out near the chihuahua and let him tentatively sniff his fingers. Melchior took a moment to lick Finn's middle finger before taking cautious steps toward Finn. "Hey little guy. I'm Finn." Finn cooed as Melchior seemed to relax and let Finn pet his enormous bat-like ears.

"He likes you. Me on the other hand, I'm still a little on the fringe about you." Santana said bluntly. Finn could tell she was a no nonsense kind of person. She definitely didn't beat around the bush. He turned to her.

"Um, sorry?" Finn tried, unsure of what she wanted him to say after her bold statement.

"You should be," Santana said, getting more serious and stepping closer to him so neither Kurt nor Rachel could hear them, "You better treat her with the highest respect or I will kick your ass. Don't be fooled, I may look rather harmless, but I'm like a mamma bear with her cubs. You hurt her and I'll make sure you can never have children. I will personally make my way over to your apartment, chop off your balls with a meat cleaver, and feed them to the angry pittbull downstairs. That pittbull once bit a mans hand off. So don't dick her around." Santana threatened. Finn visibly gulped before answering her.

"I won't. I'll only treat her like the goddess I think she is. She's special, I've never met anyone like her. I know that I just met her, but I also know that shes incredible. I feel like there's nothing she can do that will make me think otherwise." Finn defended.

"I heard you just got out of a relationship that lasted six years. You're already ready for a new relationship? That seems rather unlikely to me. Are you planning on using Rachel for sex? Cause, uh, no offense, but you look like the kind of person who seems nice but is actually a man ho that loves to prey on sweet young women. Like a male version of a succubus." Santana sniped back.

"I want to have sex with her, I mean, why wouldn't I? But that wasn't even a thought in my mind when I was asking her out. I want to go out with her because she's an amazing person, she's sweet, beautiful, sexy, and talented. And I dont really appreciate you treating me like some asshole who is just gonna hump and dump her. You don't even know me. You just seem like a judgmental bitch to me." Finn finished angrily. They were now face to face and both were on the verge of getting very angry. Melchior was looking from one to the other nervously.

"I know people like you. So you'd better just watch yourself man boobs." Santana said, poking him in the chest roughly. Finn opened his mouth to retort furiously when a voice came from the right of them.

"Finn?" Kurt interrupted their silent fight as he came in from the hallway. He looked confused as he took in both of their sour expressions.

"Hey Kurt." Finn decided to stop the staring contest and turned to Kurt, feeling Santana's evil glare on him. Melchior was now sniffing Finn's pant leg.

"Oh Finn, I love you but you are hopeless. How many times have I taught you how to tie your tie? You'd think you would've learned by now." Kurt shook his head and walked over to Finn, gesturing for Finn to hand him the tie. It only took a couple a seconds for Kurt to tie it into an elegant knot and tuck it into the jacket.

"Rachel is almost ready. She'll just be another few minutes. Santana, could you get Finn a glass of water please? He looks as red as a tomato. I have to go and make sure Rachel is finishing up like I told her to." Kurt said quickly as he made his way back into the hallway. Santana didn't even look his way again. She just walked away to the kitchen to get te glass of water.

"Come here Melchior." Finn said sweetly to the little chihuahua who cocked his head and slowly trotted over to Finn. Finn chuckled and picked him up. He struggled slightly before Finn plopped him down on the couch next to him. Melchior sighed happily and curled up into a tight little ball. He seemed to be warming up to Finn quite nicely.

Santana set the water down on a coaster in front of Finn before sitting down in the armchair by the couch and turning on the tv, flipping through channels until it landed on the news.

Finn, Santana, and Melchior sat there in a slightly awkward silence. Santana seemed to be refusing to even look at Finn. This silence went on for about five minutes. "Hey Santana?" Finn asked cautiously.

"What do you want gigantor?" Santana replied without even looking at him.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry I yelled at you. My mom taught me better than that. I don't usually tell and loose my temper so quickly. It's just, all week, people have been questioning my intentions with Rachel. It's like everyone thinks I'm the kind of person who would treat women horribly. I'm not like that all. I hope you can come to realize that too." Finn told her. It wouldn't really go over well if Rachel's roommate didn't like him. Rachel and Santana were obviously very close. And he liked to think of himself as a very polite and a gentleman. Especially towards women. That's how he was taught.

Santana had faced him at some point during his talk and was eyeing him up and down. "Thanks. It takes a real man to apologize like that. I guess I can come on a little strong sometimes. Rachel is one of the only genuine friends I have in this city. I'm just trying to protect her. You don't seem like such a bad guy. She's definitely had some fucking dumbass guys throughout her time here. She deserves a good relationship for once." Santana told him, managing a small smile. Before Finn's brain could process what Santana meant, Kurt came back out with a huge grin on his face.

"Lady and gentlemen," Kurt said, referring to Santana, Finn, and Melchior. Melchior was startled and turned his head toward Kurt grumpily. "I give you the beautiful temptress, Ms. Rachel Berry." Kurt finished excitedly, gesturing for Rachel to come out. When Rachel stepped up next to Kurt, Finn felt like all the air had been sucked from the atmosphere. He was actually having trouble breathing in and out. It was like one of those cheesy moments in an old movie. Where that goofy music plays as she slowly comes out and the man stares lovingly at the woman.

She was wearing a black sequin Valentino dress that was simply twinkling in the moonlight from the window behind her. It had short sleeves and a modest neckline. It barely showed her cleavage so she didn't look like slutty. Her jet black heals wereabout three inches and made her legs look impossibly longer. Her legs alone made his mouth water. They were their usual olive color, but they were shiny and soft looking. Kurt made her turn so Santana and Finn could see the back of the dress. Kurt held her hand above her head and turned her.

The back of the dress almost made Finn fall out his seat. The back was open and showed off the lucious tan skin of her back. The dress wasn't criminally short, but it was about an inch above her knees. It squeezed her tight ass so much that Finn could just make out the contours of her delicate curves. Rachel giggled as Kurt turned her so she was facing Finn and Santana again. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with her bangs swept off to the side and a few hairs that framed her face. She had sexy, smoky eyes and her lips had a fresh coat of shiny lip gloss.

"Damn Berry. I had no idea you could pull off such a sexy look. If you weren't straight I would totally be all over you right now." Santana said, clearly impressed. She clicked her tongue in approval and sipped her water. Kurt smiled and handed Rachel her black coat. Finn stood up clumsily, he had no idea what to say. It was like his voice had left him.

"Rach, you look... I just... Wow." Finn stuttered. Rachel giggled again.

"Wow. Finn Hudson completely speechless. I never thought I'd see the day." Kurt said, grinning at his brothers reaction. Finn hadn't stopped staring at Rachel since she walked into the room.

"You should probably get going." Santana prodded, forcing Finn out of his Rachel haze.

"Right, uh, yeah, c'mon Rachel." Finn smiled at her as he held out his arm for her to link hers.

Kurt and Santana stood there and watched like two parents watching their children go off to college. Rachel hugged them goodbye and thanked them, whispered baby talk to Melchior, and grabbed onto Finn. "Bye guys." Finn waved before leading Rachel out of the apartment and down to his car.

"God Rachel you look so beautiful." Finn breathed out as he helped her into his truck, checking out her perfect ass as he he did so.

"Thank you." She smiled flirtatiously before he shut the door and moved over to his side, hopping in and buckling his seatbelt. His nerves seemed to disappear as he looked over into her smoky eyes. The dark brown of her eyes looking even more prominent with her makeup. She smiled at him and he started the car.

"First part of out date, dinner." Finn said, turning into the street.

"There are parts?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yep three parts. I want this to be an epic date for you. You deserve it." Finn replied sweetly. Rachel sighed happily.

A couple minutes later, Finn pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Sardi's?!" Rachel asked incredulously. "This place is almost impossible to reservations for unless you're some kind of celebrity." Rachel added. Finn laughed.

"I've got my connections." Finn said cheekily as he grabbed hand and helped her out the car. She didn't bother letting go of his hand. Her warm little hand gripped his larger one. He had no complaints. Her hand was softer than anything he'd ever touched. He instinctively pulled her body closer to his. She grinned up at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Reservation?" The snooty man at the front asked.

"Finn Hudson. My reservation is under Hudson." Finn answered politely, still gripping Rachel's little hand lovingly.

The man looked at his papers for a moment before gesturing towards the tables.

"Right this way Mr. Hudson." He led them over to a semi-private table before placing down their menus, "Have a wonderful evening." Finn smiled at him as he pulled out Rachel's chair for her.

They ordered food and drinks, and before they knew it, dessert was being placed in front of them. "This food was amazing Finn." Rachel gushed. Their meal had passed with light conversation, not much of the heavy past stuff. Rachel had just taken the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake when Finn decided it was time for the dreaded, past relationships talk. He figured it was better to talk about it soon rather than later.

"So, uh, Rach, I know this isn't the best time to talk about this, but I think you should know about some of my past relationships now. I don't want something about my past make you uncomfortable or turn you off from me." Finn said nervously, stumbling a bit through his words.

"No, I agree with you. You want to go first?" Rachel said understandably.

"Um yeah. So, I think you already know about Quinn. The one I was with for six years. She was the only girlfriend I've ever had. Unless you want to count that one girl in the third grade that attacked me with kisses on the school playground. After Quinn and I separated there were kind of a lot of women that I just... slept with. Like no strings attached, just sex. I know that's like, super irresponsible and stuff, but I was feeling really down on myself and I just felt like a needed to compensate for the black hole that my life was." Finn blurted out. Rachel looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't bolt away from the table so he figured it was okay. She thought about what he said for a few moments. Each second that passed, made Finn feel like he was on the verge of exploding.

"I hope you dont mind me asking but, did you get tested for any sexually transmitted diseases? If you slept with as many woman as Kurt has told me, I don't think I'd be comfortable being with you like that if there's even the slightest chance I could get a disease. I don't want to sound bitchy, but I do want to look out for my on safety. I've already had a run in with a situation similar to this." Rachel told him, trying hard to look into his eyes. It was an excruciatingly embarrassing conversation, even if it was necessary. She probably would have murdered him if she had found out after they slept together. Finn was panicking like he never had before.

"No, should I have been tested? I didn't even think about it. Shit." Finn freaked out, trying to keep his nerves under control. What if he had caught something? He'd read about people dying from STD's.

"Yeah, you should probably get tested. I think you would've felt some symptoms by now, but you never can be too sure. I didn't mean to worry you or freak you out. I was just wondering." Rachel said kindly, reaching her hand across the table to grip his. Finn felt a little better as he looked at the reassuring smile on her face.

"You sure you still want to be here? I could be some diseased freak for all you know. Most women would have headed for the hills once they realized, I was not only in a six year relationship months ago, but I also could be carrying some sexual disease." Finn said, half joking.

"Oh Finn, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm sorry." Rachel said, clearly feeling sorry for making him feel bad about himself.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me if we were to ever... You know. Do it." Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said sympathetically, getting up and walking over to him, placing a sweet kiss near his lips. He wished she had just placed those lips right on his. She sat back down and faced him.

"So uh, I told you about my past relationship, what about yours?" Finn asked, his voice shaking slightly. Partly from embarrassment about their last conversations, partly from the unnecessary jealous he felt when he thought about her with another guy. It made his stomach twist and turn oddly.

"Well, I had one boyfriend in high school. His name was Jesse. We were together for about two years. He was two years older than me so when he graduated, I was only a sophomore. We stayed together for a year after he graduated but split up when he said I was, 'dragging him down'. I think he just found some hot college girl though. He wasn't exactly faithful to me. But he tracked me down last year and explained how he flunked out of college and wanted be back. Apparently he didn't know he had to attend every class. So they kicked him out. I told him to go fuck himself and walked away." Rachel giggled. Finn felt his groin area tighten when he heard her say 'fuck'.

"There have also been a few guys since then. A couple guys I met while out with Santana. And an asshole who was the teachers assistant in my dance class. Brody Weston, biggest poser I've ever met. I found out after months of dating him that he was a male escort. I was so disgusted that he lied to me for months while he had tons of women on the side. Who knows what kind of diseases he was carrying around. I haven't been with a guy since. It's been about two months." Rachel said sadly.

"Well he has no idea what he's missing. You're amazing. I'm thinking you should show him exactly what he's missing next time you see him. I know I'd be kicking myself if I were him." Finn smiled at her as the waiter came back with his card. "You ready to go?" He asked politely, holding out his arm. Rachel nodded her head and gripped his arm tightly, snuggling into him again.

"My god you're so warm." Rachel heaved a sigh, making Finn chuckle.

"Well I'm glad I can warm you up. You know I am part toaster." Finn said matter of factly. Rachel laughed.

"Ah, a human toaster. That's an interesting superpower Mr. Hudson. I like it." Rachel smiled jokingly. "So where to?" Rachel asked as the cold wind greeted them as soon as they stepped out the restaurant door.

"Its a surprise." Finn whispered into her ear hotly. The temptation to just lick all around her ear was so strong that he to bite his lip to keep from doing so. Rachel grinned up at him in excitement. Finn walked right past his car and onto the sidewalk.

Rachel looked around confused before turning back to Finn. "What... What are we doing?" She asked.

"I'll come back for the car later. I think that walking around the city at night is really romantic. Where we're headed isn't that far away. Your part toaster date will keep you plenty warm." Finn smiled at Rachel as he pulled her into the crook of his arm, wrapping that arm protectively around her shoulders.

Although it was a chilly night, it was also beautiful. The sky was clear of any clouds and the stars were bright and shining next to the bright lights from the city. It gave the whole place a sort of glow about it. Finn felt that it was absolutely perfect. Sure it kind of sucked that there were a lot of people around, but it was New York. There was no way they'd be able to avoid the crowds.

The arrived at their destination about ten minutes later. "The Gershwin theater?! You're going to sit through a Broadway show with me?" Rachel asked incredulously, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Finn chuckled.

"Given that Kurt is my brother, I have seen my fair share of Broadway shows. I figured that since you're such a huge broadway fan and you're actually studying music to become a star, I'd take you to a show on our first date." Finn shrugged as if it was nothing. Rachel looked touched.

"Finn, I can't believe you put this much thought into our date." Rachel stopped walking to look up at him almost lovingly. Finn smiled sheepishly.

"It was nothing. I just wanted it to be perfect. I hope it lives up to whatever Jesse or Brody did for your first date." Finn answered.

"It totally exceeds what they did. Both just took me to dinner and then to their apartments. No one has ever put this much thought into it. Thank you." Rachel responded quietly reaching up to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. Sparks shot between them just from a simple kiss near his lips. It was like he couldn't get close enough to her. She pulled away with a warm smile on her face, and he pulled her back against him, wrapping his arm around her little body. They walked into the theater holding each other as close as they possibly could. Finn couldn't help himself as he reached down and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Lingering for just a few seconds to inhale the sweet smell of her hair. She grinned up at him and linked their fingers as they sat down and got ready for the start of the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so amazing Finn! What was your favorite part?" Rachel asked excitedly as she and Finn walked back out of the theater a little more than two hours later. She linked arms with him and pulled him into the cold air with her.

"I liked the part where Marius finally got the girl. I like Marius. He loves a girl he just met and he doesn't regret it. That's a good way to think in my opinion." Finn smiled down at her.

"That's very romantic of you Finn. You knew you were such an old school romantic. So where to now? Home?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. One more thing. It's just a winding down kind of thing. We're going to the coffee shop first to get some drinks to help warm us up. Then we are going to take a stroll through Central Park. I thought because it was such a beautiful night, we could talk and warm ourselves up with hot coffee. Plus, Kurt told me you've been pretty stressed this week. He said you had a few exams. Maybe relaxing a bit could help you feel less stressed." Finn's heart beat furiously at the blinding smile she sent his way.

"That's really thoughtful. It almost feels like you're not real to be honest." Rachel giggled.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, this is the kind of thing most girls dream about. A kind, handsome guy who puts thought into what they do. The kind of guy who actually cares. That's kind of rare in a man. It's quite refreshing really." Rachel explained. Finn grinned at her praise. And also because she said he was handsome.

"The woman matters the most in a relationship. They should feel safe and loved. That's what my parents always taught me." Finn told her.

"Yeah, you're not real." Rachel joked lightly smacking her hip against his. He laughed as he led her into the coffee shop.

"Whoa that was fast." Rachel commented.

"I kinda planned all this out. I made sure to make all the places we were going, close together. I even called the coffee shop ahead of time so we wouldn't have to wait. Kurt told me what your favorite kind of coffee is." Finn replied.

"You're adorable Finn Hudson." Rachel said with a shake of her head and a bright smile on her face. The barista handed Finn his coffees the moment they reached the front of the counter.

"I do try." Finn said cockily with a wide grin. With their coffees in hand they made their way out of the shop into across the street. Central Park was maybe five minutes away. Finn really had planned this entire night out perfectly. Rachel sipped her hot coffee and moaned.

"God that's good. I can actually feel it warming my entire body." Rachel giggled.

"Starbucks is amazing coffee. Kurt and I used to get it every morning before school. It really does hit the spot." Finn agreed. They strolled down the sidewalk happily, feeling like they could spend the entire night just walking around together.

"I love New York at night. There's just something calming and content about the city lights and the bustling people and traffic. It makes me forget all my troubles." Rachel told him, staring towards the city lovingly. Finn kissed her head again and grinned at her.

"I didn't like it at first. The noises annoyed the crap out me and I could never get a good nights sleep. Now it's like I can't sleep without the sound of honking horns. Everytime I go to visit my parents in Lima, it takes me hours to fall asleep." Finn responded.

"The city does have a way of changing you. Whether its for the better or not." Rachel said wisely. Finn stared at her. Was it possible to already want her forever? The way she talked about the city was so passionate and loving. He was sure she applied those feelings to everything in her life.

Her olive skin glowed in the lights of Central Park and shadows from the large fountain danced across that gorgeous skin. He couldn't help but kiss her soft cheek. It was like his lips had taken on a mind of their own and had to touch Rachel as much as possible. She giggled and buried her face into his hot chest. He was sure she could hear his fast beating heart.

They walked along the sidewalk next to the shimmering grass covered in snow just chatting about random topics. "So what kind of acting do you hope to do?" Rachel asked.

"I hope movies someday. But lately I've been helping one of my professors teach this class of kids about the basics of acting. I don't know what it is about it, but I feel amazing when I do it. Like, I'm actually helping people. Like I'm giving something to the world." Finn said.

"Well maybe you should be a teacher! You could minor in teaching and get an associates degree or something. Then you could teach while also looking for acting gigs. That way you can have a steady income while also making your bigger dream come true. A lot of people do that." Rachel suggested, taking another large sip of her coffee.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. How would I go about doing that? I just, I don't know what to do. I've never been good at this kind of stuff. I wouldn't even know where to begin to be honest." Finn told her.

"Just talk to your counselor. They'll help you figure out how to do it." Rachel replied rubbing his hand.

"Really? Thats all I have to do? Thank you, I guess I didn't think about making a career out it. I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. Do you really think I could do that?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Absolutely Finn. You can do anything you set your mind to." Rachel assured him. He smiled at her and chugged the last of his coffee, tossing in into the trash can as they made their way past it.

"So where do you work?" Finn asked.

"Santana and I work at this Broadway diner. It's for all of us star wannabes. Santana is the one who got me a job there. I'm trying to get my dads to stop paying for everything. It was nice to have that sense of security at first, but now it feels like I'm using them." Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm sure thats not how they see it. I bet they just want to make sure you're safe and happy. But I went through the too. My mom and Burt wanted to help pay for stuff, but there's that rewarding feeling you get when you buy something and realize that you actually worked for it. What about Dani? Where does she work?"

"Dani works at the diner too. It's actually where she and Santana first met. It was adorable. They were the last two in the diner and once they started singing, they just connected. Santana was giddy for days."

"Santana wants to be a singer too?" Finn asked.

"Well, she's not really sure about what she wants to do. She wants to do something really meaningful but she loves singing. She's going to community college right now to get some basics out of the way and kind of figure out what she wants to do. What about you? Where do you work?" Rachel replied.

"I'm still going in for interviews and stuff. I haven't really got any definite answers yet. Kurt's been great. He has sorta taken me under his wing and made sure I'm okay. I hope to repay him one day." Finn smiled.

"I'm sure Kurt doesn't mind. He thinks the world of you, you know. He always talks about how you were like his hero in high school. Always standing up for him, protecting him. Standing up for the underdogs. I think this is also his way of repaying you. I wish I'd had someone like you in high school. It's hard to face the world without someone by your side. While people constantly pick at you and say you're not good enough." Rachel said, tossing her coffee cup into the trashcan. Finn smiled sadly, starting to feel emotional. Dealing with Kurt and the bullies in high school was a really hard time for him. Feeling the need to defend Kurt but also worrying about how people were going to perceive and treat him, was his greatest struggle.

"I always wondered why the really special people like you and Kurt always got picked on. You're the ones who are gonna make something of yourselves someday. You're the only ones that have the abilites and talents to do something worthwhile. I bet most of those people will have dead end jobs in ten years, while you and Kurt will be living it up here in the big city." Finn told her fiercely. He truly believed that. Those people who have been cast aside by everyone else will be the ones ruling the world.

"T-that's beautiful Finn. I wish there had been a quarterback like you at my school. You are without a doubt the kindest man I've ever met." Rachel stopped walking and told him seriously. She had tears in her eyes. It was evident that she'd also had many problems with bullies in high school. Some deep seeded anger towards people who'd hurt her. He wanted to punch them all. Suddenly, she moved to wrap her arms around his torso.

He sensed her getting sad. He definitely didn't want to make her sad. "But what if you'd been into this imaginary quarterback? Then I wouldn't have you now." Finn said, jutting out his lips playfully, trying to make her smile. Her lips cracked into a little smile.

"I don't think this quarterback and I would've worked out." Rachel said.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Finn asked. They were playing around a bit, but he was generally curious as to why she found him so special. He was an awkward, clumsy, dopey ex-quarterback in his opinion.

"I'm into really tall quarterbacks. Tall, handsome, dashing and courageous ones. The kind that would stand up for me and defend my honor no matter what. With adorable little freckles, messy but sexy hair, gorgeous amber eyes, and two left feet." Rachel said, tracing his freckles lightly with her fingers before running her hand through his hair once. Finn shuddered in ecstasy.

Of course Kurt had to tell her about his horrible dancing skills. He _would_ do that.

"Really now? I think I know someone similar." Finn replied, making Rachel let out a watery chuckle.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh." Finn blurted. Ugh, fucking word vomit. He was so stupid. Rachel however didn't seem to think it was stupid at all. She had a stray tear that was making its way down her right cheek.

"You're too good to me. I've never had a guy treat me like this." She whispered. He had no idea what to say. He lifted his hand to her face and clumsily wiped the tear away, trembling as he did so. Rachel looked up at him through her wet eyelashes. She placed her cold fingers on his chin and rubbed the stubble a bit.

Finn moved his his left arm so it wrapped around her little torso, pulling her close to him. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest in hurt. The butterfiles in his stomach were like, shooting rifles at each other. He had never felt this kind of deep, emotional desire before. The kind where you had to have that person no matter what, and if you didn't, you'd explode. And if he didn't kiss Rachel Berry right now, he would never forgive himself. She looked up at him and blinked. They were slightly aware of a few people surrounding them, but didn't care at all. The fountain, the stars, and the city lights created the perfect romantic feel.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to." She said almost shyly. It was whispered and just the feel of her hot breath on his lips made him cave.

"I want to." He whispered back, already leaning in against her lips. His lips were extremely gentle at first, just barely touching hers. He just wanted to feel her. That soft, warm breath, and those plump pink lips. When she whimpered a little, Finn gave in and swept her bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly as the air around them became fuzzy with heat and passion.

They kissed lightly for a few moments, their tongues never going near each other. She tasted like strawberry Chapstick and vanilla spice from her coffee. It was simply intoxicating and Finn could not get enough. He felt almost desperate as she clawed at his back, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

When she pulled him closer and leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck, he moved his tongue forward to tenderly trace her bottom lip. He was begging for Rachel to open her mouth. He needed to taste her. He'd been dreaming about it since that first day he saw her during her yoga class. She opened her mouth just slightly and Finn felt his tongue touch hers. An explosion of fireworks didn't even begin to describe how it felt to kiss Rachel Berry. Every kiss became harder, wetter and more intense. He began biting her bottom lip before his tongue dove back into her mouth to lick every inch of it. Feeling passion take over every rational thought.

One of her hands still rested on the nape of his neck while the other dug into the hair at the back of his neck. She massaged her fingers through it and tugged as her eyes closed in contentment. Each touch had even more adrenaline than the one before. Finn couldn't form one single coherent thought as he reached into her coat to grip her hips lustfully, closing his eyes too. All he could feel were her hands in his hair and her warm tongue wrestling with his own. Finn felt her lips wrap around his tongue and suck hotly, like she needed him as much as he needed her. Every time she whimpered or moaned he just became more deeply entranced. His intensity increased. They had barely come up for air this whole time. Neither of them could pull away.

The kiss started to slow down a bit and was more romantic as opposed to heated. They massaged each other lips sweetly and gently nipped at each other once in a while. Finn stuck out his tongue once or twice to swipe it over her pillow soft lips. She would moan softly each time. It was simply divine. She was breathing heavily in his mouth as they pulled away at a turtles pace, wanting to savor this moment for as long as they possibly could. Their wet lips finally separated and Finn gulped as he took in the sight of her, sexy and flushed with big, pink swollen lips. His chest was heaving from the passion that had just overtook them both.

No words were needed as she buried her head in his coat and hugged him. It was the most perfect first kiss he'd ever received. He'd never felt such a passionate kiss in his entire life. He dug his lips in her hair and kissed it, letting his hands roam from her hips to her back, moaning quietly when his hands touched her bare skin. The skin was hot and in direct contrast to the freezing air. She shivered, whether it was from his touch or the air, he had no idea. As much as he didn't want this end, he knew he couldn't keep her out all night. He was sure she was tired and needed some sleep after a week full of classes.

"Lets get you home." He said warmly, pecking her lips again before pulling her along. She yawned like a cute little puppy as he led her back to the restaurant parking lot. She smiled brightly at him and gripped his hand the whole car ride back to her apartment.

Finn felt an unnecessary wave of sadness engulf him at the thought of their night ending as he walked her up to her apartment.

"You want to come in for a bit? We could have hot coco or something." Rachel suggested as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Finn said, trying and failing not to seem too eager. She grinned and led him into the cozy apartment.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Santana chuckled from the couch where she was snuggled with who Finn assumed was Dani. They were watching some low budget horror flick from what he could see.

"Hello Dani." Rachel waved. Dani gave Rachel a sweet smile and waved back.

"Frankenteen." Santana greeted, nodding in his direction.

Rachel took off her coat and hung it on the hook by the door. "You can put your coat here. I'll be right back. I need to go change out of this dress." She told him, leaning in for a kiss. Finn bent down to oblige, running his hand over her back one more time, very keenly aware of Santana's eyes on him.

"Okay." Finn replied as he shrugged off his coat and put in on the hook next to Rachel's.

"You must be Finn, it's a pleasure to meet you. Rachel's talks about you a lot at work. You have her completely smitten. You should know that she's a very affectionate person. I'm Dani." Dani decided to break the awkward silence by hopping off the couch to come and introduce herself to Finn.

"Yup I'm Finn, it's a pleasure to meet you too Dani. Rachel told me about you as well. Says you two and Santana are pretty close." Finn answered a little nervously.

"We do a lot together that's for sure. You want to watch the movie with us? I promise you we don't bite." Dani offered politely, gesturing to the couch and the TV.

Finn glanced towards the hallway before answering. "Sure. What is it?" He asked choosing the seat next to Dani rather than Santana.

"A Nightmare On Elm Street." She answered as Santana threw her arm around Dani and the three faced the TV screen. They spent the next five minutes silently watching the film until Rachel came out dressed in the most adorable pajamas. The pants were a baby pink with little white cupcakes all over them. For the top, she wore a little pink tank top. Snuggled in her arms was Melchior, who was happily licking away at her fingers.

"Santana, Dani, you guys want some coco?" Rachel asked as she set Melchoir down and grabbed the necessary ingredients from the cupboards above her. Melchior immediately followed her and sniffed at her heels as she moved around.

"I'll help you Rach." Finn jumped up and jogged to the kitchen. Rachel smiled gratefully up at him. They worked side by side as Melchior yipped and barked at their heels. They sent each other flirty glances when Rachel move to get the hot water. She started pouring the hot water in the coffee mugs. Finn moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and watching her stir the coco mix with the water. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed the hot skin there.

"Mmm. You smell like peppermint." Finn moaned.

"It's my peppermint lotion. Santana got it for me last week." Rachel giggled.

"It fucking amazing. Tell her thank you." Finn smiled against Rachel's skin before rubbing the little bit skin above her pants. She giggled and kissed the side of his face before pulling away.

"As great as this feels we can't do this in the kichen. At least not while Santnana and Dani are in the next room." Rachel winked, grabbing two cups and sauntering out of the room. Knowing full well that Finn was watching her butt as she walked. Melchior followed her into the living and crawled into the dog castle he had positioned by the hallway.

Finn grinned idiotically before grabbing the other two cups and following her out. Santana and Dani were already snuggling up and sipping the coco Rachel brought them. Finn set his and Rachel's cups down on the coffee table and sat down next to Dani again. Rachel surprised him by sitting on his lap and wiggling so that he spread his thighs a little to accommodate her small body. She bent down and passed him his cup of coco before grabbing her own. She really needed to stop wiggling her ass against his groin. It was started to make him feel extremely excited. He pulled the duvet from the top of couch and covered their bodies with it. Rachel sighed, snuggled into him deeper, and craned her neck to his chocolatey lips before they turned back around to watch the movie

Since they were already more than halfway through the movie, it didn't take long before Rachel was making cute little noises as she slept and the credits were rolling.

"Well we're going to head to sleep. You need help with Rachel?" Santana asked as Dani gathered all the cups and took them to the kitchen. Santana clicked off the TV and DVD player.

"Nah thanks though. I can just carry her to her bed before I head back to my place. What time is it?" Finn asked.

Santana squinted her eyes at the clock by the kitchen before answering. "One thirty seven. I must say I'm impressed gigantor. You've managed to get Dani to like you. And you've managed to get Melchior to like you." Santana said as Melchior himself came out of his castle, stretched and yawned before going to his water bowl to sip out of it.

"I didn't do anything special. This is just me. I'm glad they like me though." Finn said.

"Well you're not too bad Paul Bunyan. Goodnight." Santana waved before grabbing Dani's hand and pulling her down the hall.

"Goodnight Finn!" Dani shouted from the hallway.

"Goodnight Dani! Night Santana!" Finn called. Looking down at Rachel, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead lovingly. He stood up with minimal trouble, almost stepping on Melchoir's little foot. Rachel stirred as he made his way into te hallway.

"Finn?" She questioned sleepily. Finn smiled down at her in response and cradled her deeper in his arms. He opened the first door on his right which happened to be the bathroom. The second one was locked so he assumed it was Santana's room. Finally he got to the third door which opened up into a spacious bedroom. It screamed Rachel. Pink walls, cream carpeting, a pink bedspread with stuffed animals decorated all around the pillows, and Broadway posters covering almost every inch of wall space possible.

"Thank you." Rachel murmured as he laid her on the comforter before pulling it out from under her and covering her. She immediately curled into the blanket.

"No problem. You seemed pretty exhausted." Finn answered, moving her silk bangs away from her eyes as Melchoir hopped onto the bed and settled himself down on the pillow next to Rachel's head. Finn reached over and gave him an affectionate pat on the head.

"Thank you for tonight too. It was the best first date I've ever had. Santana will be so jealous. It was absolutely amazing." Rachel pulled him down to kiss her. Her tongue pushed through his lips and scraped the roof of his mouth making his toes curl. She pulled away after a few moments of gentle tongue battling.

"It was the best first date I've ever been on too. I can't wait to do it again. I bet even Kurt will be jealous. I'll text you in the morning." Finn whispered honestly. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be too forward.

"Night Finn." She smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight Rachel." He grinned back kissing her lips once more, unable to resist. He walked out of the room on cloud 9. He strolled town to his car like he freakin owned the city. His date was a complete success. He fist pumped the air. And that kiss? Holy fuck it set his soul on fire. His body burned with a passion for her. The whole car ride home, he just replayed the kiss over and over again in his mind.

He unlocked the apartment door to find Kurt asleep on the couch. He'd been watching Moulin Rouge, Finn could tell by the ending scene where Satine dies. "Kurt." He shook his brothers shoulder in attempt to wake him up. Kurt stirred before sitting up like a strike of lightning just hit him.

"Finn? What time is it?" Kurt asked groggily.

"About two o'clock, why?" Finn asked, taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack.

"Ugh just wondering. So did your date go well? Judging by the time of night, I'd say it was a success. Just please don't tell me you slept with her already. I'll have to castrate you." Kurt griped.

Finn chuckled. "No I didn't sleep with her. And yes, the date was absolutely amazing. She's amazing." Finn gushed happily, plopping down next to his brother. Kurt rubbed the side of his face.

"That's good to hear. You seem happy. Don't tell me anything about the date. Rachel will be upset if she's not the one who gets to tell me all about it. We're going out for coffee tomorrow morning. But I'm happy for you. Now get some sleep. You're going to get bags under your eyes." Kurt told him before getting up and heading to his bedroom. Finn sighed tiredly and slipped his shoes off before loosening his tie.

"Oh Finn," Kurt popped his head out of his doorway, "Puck called wondering why the fuck you haven't answered your phone. And Quinn called too." Kurt said, massaging his face wash over his cheeks and chin.

"What the hell did Quinn want?" Finn whipped around, looking worriedly at his brother.

"I don't know, she didn't say. She just told me, to tell you to call her when you're free. It didn't sound incredibly urgent, but you know Quinn. If it has to do with something she wants, it's urgent in her eyes." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"R-right. Thanks Kurt." Finn said steadying his voice. Kurt bade him goodnight once more before shutting his door.

No no no no no. What the fuck could Quinn possibly want? He was just now getting his life back together. He was getting a job, he was trying to get back on track with school, and now he had an amazing new relationship. He breathed out to calm himself as he went into his room and started to dress in his pajamas.

Maybe she was just wondering where something was. Or there was some kind of problem with the shower again and she wanted him to fix it. Yeah, it must be something like that. Quinn was the one who ended it anyway she can't want him back already. It had to be something else. Kurt said it didn't sound urgent, so it was probably something minor. Finn settled into bed trying to convince himself not to overreact to something he had no idea about. He laid back on his pillows and imagined Rachel was curled up next to him. Her hot little body pressed up against his as they slept. He tried with all his might to not think about what Quinn could possibly want, even though it couldn't be that horrible. He was free from any Quinn drama right?

Yeah. He didn't think so either.


End file.
